Amigos o Enemigos o pareja?
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: sofia una niña de 15 años se convierte en la presa de jeff the killer, pero ella teme por su familia y ofrece lo que sea a cambio de la seguridad de los que ama, el asesino ve algo impresionante en sus ojos, una extraña locura y le propone un trato, lo aceptara? y lo mas importante, ambos lo cumpliran?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esta historia se me ocurrio en un sueño, literalmente la soñe, no se si seguire con las demas historias, con death games si voy a seguir eso es seguro solo no desesperen, dejen muchos comentarios por favor :3 es gratis :D**

* * *

Mí nombre es Sofía, estoy de vacaciones de verano, hasta ahora han sido bastante aburridas, pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí a él, mí guardián y próximamente mí enemigo… todo empezó así.

Era una noche fría, me había ido a acostar bastante cansada, mí hermana ya estaba dormida en la cama que estaba al lado de la mía, conecte mis audífonos a mí celular y coloque mis dos canciones favoritas para dormir, "sweet dreams" y "where is my mind" de "Emily browning", me recosté y espera a que la música me arrullara para poder dormir, pero algo me lo impedía, una extraña sensación, me desperté y me talle un poco los ojos, para dejar de ver borroso, cuando quite mis manos de la cara, pude ver en la oscuridad a los pies de mí cama a un tipo encapuchado con una chamarra blanca, salpicada de rojo en las mano y en el pecho, usaba pantalones negros, el cabello que se veía bastante maltratado le cubría la cara, no emití ningún sonido, sabía muy bien quien era, y valla que lo conocía, tantas leyendas sobre él y tantas historia sobre el que había en internet, me habían ayudado a saber, que era un asesino psicópata,

-Jeff the killer –fue lo único que mis labios pronunciaron, mientras lo miraba con odio en mis ojos, preocupada porque le pudiera hacer algo a mí hermana o a mis padres,

Seguí en la misma posición acostada, con mí mano izquierda que estaba a un lado de mí cabeza con la palma hacia arriba, me quite el audífono, pudiendo así escuchar, su risa desquiciante, mis ojos no reflejaban nada más que odio he ira, haciendo que mí latidos se aceleraran y que en mí cuerpo hubiera una gran descarga de adrenalina lista para poder usarla contra el en caso de que me atacara a mí o a algún miembro de mí familia, él se impresiono por mí actitud, seguro esperaba que reaccionara, con miedo y temor y en algún momento gritara, como todas sus demás víctimas, pero no era así, yo estaba lista para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer, no iba a permitir que mí infundiera miedo, yo iba a mirar a la muerte a los ojos

-no tienes miedo… -fue más una afirmación que una pregunta más aun así le conteste, claramente

-no… -él emitió una pequeña risa, que ahogo rápidamente, ante un movimiento de mí hermana, el giro la cabeza hacia ella y yo rápidamente le dije en susurro lo bastante audible para el –si te atreves a tocar a mí hermana, te mueres…

El volvió a reír, volvió a girar su cabeza hacia mí, mientras se quitaba su capucha, haciendo que su cabello se quitara de su cara, solo para que esta fuera iluminada, por la luz de noche que mi hermana siempre dejaba prendida, su piel tan blanca como el papel, su boca cortada de las mejillas, haciendo que parecía que sonreía y sus ojos sin parpados, bordeados de negro, reflejaban locura y desquicio pero sobre todo, se podía ver en ellos una maliciosa mirada, que indicaba que estaba pensado en hacer algo, no sabía que, solo sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

Me quede mirando su rostro con la misma cara inexpresiva y con los mismos ojos llenos de ira, una pequeña risa salió de mí mientras veía su rostro, y le decía

-linda sonrisa…

-jeje, te gusta? –me dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo –porque si te gusta tanto, te puedo hacer una…

-no gracias… -dije secamente

-je… fue lo único que dijo antes de que se acercara rápida y silenciosamente a mí, tomo mis manos y las coloco encima de mí cabeza para evitar que me moviera

-que tengo que hacer para que me dejes a mí y a mí familia…? - pregunte sin más,

-no sabes que no se puede negociar con un asesino?

-tenía que intentarlo… pero ya en serio… no quiero ser yo la asesina así que, que tengo que hacer?

-tan confiada estas?

-no me conoces… -el soltó mis manos y me dijo

-eres interesante, y te juraría que en tus ojos veo una locura casi tan grande como la mía, solo esta reprimida… te propongo un trato… yo te cuidare y te protegeré, hasta que por fin decidas sacar esa locura que llevas dentro, hasta que por fin optes por ignorar a la razón y la liberes, cuando ese momento llegue tu y yo tendremos una pelea, a ver quién es más desquiciado…

Yo no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, pero si así lograba que no hiciera daño a mí familia, lo demás no importaba demasiado.

-trato echo…

-muy bien… -el saco sacó su cuchillo y lo tomo con su maño izquierda mientras se colocaba encima mío, luego con la mano derecha, aprisiono mí mano izquierda y entrelazo nuestros dedos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, porque?, sinceramente no lo sé,

Él alzo alto su cuchillo y lo clavo en el dorso de su mano, atravesando por supuesto mí palma también. El dolor era insoportable, pero aun así me contuve para no gritar, y con todas las fuerzas que pude me trague mí dolor, el saco la hoja de acero de nuestras manos, luego me tomo con más fuerza haciendo que nuestras heridas se juntaran cada vez más, mezclando nuestra sangre, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, cuando por fin separo nuestras manos, el dolor disminuyo, pero de mí mano aun brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, él se enderezo, aun estando sobre mí y dijo

-ahora mí sangre esta en ti y la tuya en mí, eso cierra el trato – Jeff lamio la sangre que salía de su mano, luego bajo de mí cama y salió por la puerta de mí cuarto, me quite el otro audífono y empecé a escuchar atentamente todo en la casa, escuche como se abría la puerta que llevaba a mí patio, seguramente se me olvido cerrarla antes de recostarme, empecé a escuchar como mis perros ladraban fuertemente, después de un tiempo se callaron, seguramente Jeff ya había brincado la pared de concreto de mí patio.

Di un gran suspiro y en toda la noche no pude dormir, escuche poco a poco el cantar de los pájaros, que anunciaba que ya había salido el sol, me levante de la cama y tome las sabanas manchadas de mí sangre, baje hasta el cuarto de lavado y coloque la sabana dentro de la lavadora, inicie el ciclo de lavado, antes de que volviera a mí habitación escuche pasos, luego escuche la voz que provenía de mí padre, diciendo desde la parte de arriba

-estas allá abajo sofí? –me pregunto

-si! –le respondí –estoy cortando una naranja para comer!

-muy bien, cuando acabes alistare, hoy vamos a ir con tu abuela a almorzar, para dejar dormir a tu madre, llego muy tarde del trabajo anoche

-ok –tenía que encontrar la forma de que no notara que mí mano sangraba, pero era imposible, así que se me ocurrió otra idea, tome rápido una naranja y un cuchillo, de más o menos el mismo tamaño de mí herida, atravesé la naranja justo por la mitad con el cuchillo, luego hice puño mí mano herida haciendo que callera sangre en la punta del cuchillo que sobresalía de la naranja, ahora seguía lo más difícil, gritar de dolor, y digo lo más difícil porque desde hace un buen rato ya no sentía nada en la mano, eso siempre pasaba, me acostumbraba fácilmente al dolor, solo tenía que mantener la calma, entonces se me ocurrió algo, tome la naranja y la aplaste con la mano haciendo que de esta saliera su jugo y callera a mi herida, el ardor fue tanto que no me tome la molestia de contenerme y emití un gran grito de dolor, después de un tiempo empecé a escuchar como mí padre y mi madre bajaban, seguidos de unos pequeños pasos seguramente los de mí hermana, mi madre me vio impresionada, corrió tomo mí manos y la llevo a el lavabo para desinfectarla

-rápido trae el kit de primeros auxilios –dijo mí madre a mí padre mientras metía mí mano en el chorro de agua, mi padre volvió a subir y mientras mí hermana se acerco temerosa y le pregunto a mí madre

-Sofía va a estar bien?

-si mí niña ahora sube arriba por favor –le respondió mí madre, algo desesperada

Mi padre regreso con el kit de primeros auxilio, mi madre saco desinfectante para mí herida, algodón y no sé cuantas cosas más, me sorprende que a pesar de que este casi desvelada, tenga idea de lo que hace, sin duda es una médico increíble.

-cómo fue que te hiciste esto?! –me pregunto

-trate de partir una naranja, creo que estaba medio dormida, lo siento

-menos mal, no atravesaste ningún tendón, vena, ni nervio importante, tuviste mucha suerte, con reposo esa mano va a estar mejor

-cuando me cure podré seguir tocando violín?

-así es no te preocupes, todo estará bien, pero aun así sería bueno llevarte a la clínica –me dijo mientras terminaba de vendar mí mano

-no esta bien, dijiste que con reposos estaría bien, no es necesario

-muy bien… te puse algo de anestesia, en la herida, no la sentirás por un muy buen rato

-muy bien me iré a vestir para ir con mi abuela

-aun quieres ir? –me pregunto mí padre

-sí, tengo hambre –respondí con una sonrisa, obviamente fingida, subí mí cuarto, tome un pantalón de mezclilla, mis botas negras, hasta las rodillas, una blusa negra y una chamarra azul cielo, se parecía bastante a la que Jeff usaba, claro con la acepción del color,

-ese maldito, valla precisión que tiene para que no me haya dado en ningún punto importante… a no ser que no lo supiera… nah como sea, YA ESTOY LISTA! –grite

-vámonos entonces! –grito mi papá desde la parte de abajo

Tome mí celular con los audífonos y el cargador, baje rápidamente y me subí al auto de mí padre, conecte el cargador al auto y luego a mi celular para que se terminara de cargar, luego me apoye en la puerta del auto y a observar el camino, me preguntaría si el trato en verdad seria en serio o solo me dejo vivir para matarme después, como sea, no quisiera llevarme a mí familia con migo, cerré los ojos e inevitable mente no pude evitar quedarme dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui esta el segundo cap, dejen comentarios, no cuesta nada :)**

* * *

Cuando desperté ya aviamos ya habíamos llegado a la casa de mi abuela, tome mí celular , el cual ya tenía toda la carga completa, lo desconecte y baje del auto, entre en la casa saludando a mí abuela con un beso y un abrazo, a mí abuela solo la visitábamos una vez a la semana, pero ese día el mejor de todos porque su comida era la mejor.

-que quieren de almorzar? –nos preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-hot cakes! –dijo mí hermana muy alegre

-muy bien, en un rato les hablo para que se vengan a almorzar

-ok –dije mientras me dirigía a ver la tele seguida de mí hermana

Después de unos diez minutos, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a mis primos y a susu padres, cabe mencionar que no me llevo bien con mi familia externa, el único con el que me llevo bien es con mi primo marcos, es dos años mayor que yo pero aun así no lo parece, la costumbre de venir con mí abuela a almorzar los domingos, es costumbre de mí padre y sus hermanos, así que el domingo es el único día en que lo veo, el saludo a mí abuela y después vino con migo, todo parecía normal, era la rutina de siempre,

-como estas? –me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mí lado

-neee más o menos

-porque?

-por esto –levante el brazo y le mostre la mano vendada, que empezaba a mancharse de sangre de nuevo

-que te paso como te la hiciste? –me pregunto preocupado, se lo que se preguntara, ¿en serio le voy a contar lo que me paso?, pues la respuesta es un gran "si" con el es con el único de la familia con quien hablo sin ninguna preocupación y además yo le cuanto todo lo que me pasa, sea bueno o malo, y el igual,

-yo no me lo hice, me lo hicieron

-como?

-Jeff the killer… -dije en un susurro

-QUE ES EN SERIO?!

-shhhhhhh! Cállate! –dije, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-auch, perdón –me contestos mientras se sobaba la cabeza –pero cómo es posible que fuera Jeff the killer?! Yo creo que te equivocas, si hubiera sido el seguramente habría noticias de asesinatos en el periódico o en la TV

-si lo sé, seguramente mí familia y yo íbamos a ser sus primeras victimas

-como lograste que no te matara?

-fue algo extraño… –comencé a contarle a mí primo todo lo que me había pasado en la noche, y cuando finalice de contarle el dijo

-valla que es extraño, que te haya dejado vivir así nada más…

-como sea tarde o temprano el me va a matar, solo está esperando a que me vuelva loca

-has vivido controlando tu deseo de sangre y matanza desde los nueve años, el que el haya llegado no va a cambia nada, yo lo sé –me dijo con seguridad y una gran sonrisa

-eso espero… otra cosa, por favor no le digas a tus padres ni a los míos, sé que esto es algo que no se puede ni se debe ocultar pero es por el bien de toda la familia

-confía en mí

-YA VENGAN A DESAYUANR! –grito mí abuela desde la sala

-ya vamos –contestamos todos.

Ya yodos estábamos en la mesa comiendo, mi padre como era su costumbre, leía el periódico mientras almorzaba un par de huevos revueltos, mi hermana y mis dos primas, Jesica y Fernanda, hermanas de marcos, comían hot cakes, al igual que el y yo, y el pequeño Misael, el más pequeño de la familia, de mí primo, comía papilla, mis tíos comían lo mismo que mi padre, y mi abuela comía, un tazón con fruta, todo era lindo, me gustaban los domingos, era extrañamente el día más feliz, de la semana, de repente empezó a sonar mí celular, lo tome de mí bolsillo yvi que era una llamada, de Fanny una amiga de la escuela, oprimi el botón de contestar, me lo puse en la oreja y dije

-bueno?

-hola sofi! –me saludo con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la línea

-hola Fanny que se te ofrece?

-bueno te hablaba, para saber si mañana podías ir al cine, ya sabes estamos a punto de cruzar a la prepa y la mayoría se va a ir a otras escuelas, sería bueno que nos reuniéramos,

-claro quienes van a ir?

-irán Ale, Andrea, Claudia como es de esperarse, también ira Ivan, Martin, Ángel y Cesar

-muy bien, le preguntare a mis padres no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que si valla a que horas seria?

-en la tarde como a las cinco, a las cinco y media empieza la función que vamos a ver, aparte como es muy temprano seria bueno tener la sala solo para nosotros así armamos todo el relajo que se nos antoje

-jejej ok, seria buena ide… -no pude terminar la oración, pues marcos estrujo mí brazo al mismo tiempo que señalaba la portada del periódico que leía, mí padre, decía en el titular "MISTERIOSO ASESINO ATACA A FAMILIA DE CUATRO" debajo del titular se veía la foto de la familia muerta y con sonrisas talladas en la cara, algo por lo que se caracterizaba ese periódico era por no tener ni el más mínimo rastro de censura, -fanny me tengo que ir luego te hablo para decirte si me dejaron o no, bye

-bye sofi –colgué el teléfono y le dije a mi padre

-papa me prestas el periódico?

-si claro, ya lo acabe de leer de todas formas –dijo mientras me lo daba, rápidamente marcos y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y corrimos hasta el sillón que estaba en la sala de estar, volteamos la hoja del periódico y comenzamos a leer el artículo que decía:

_Misteriosos asesino a una familia de cuatro ayer a altas horas de la madrugada, los oficiales no encontraron ni una sola pista para saber quién fue el asesino, "se recomienda cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas para evitar más víctimas" dijo el jefe de policía a lo cual uno de nuestros periodistas pregunto "¿que no se trata de un asesino común y corriente como a los que ya se han enfrentado usted y sus subordinados?" "no los otros hemos descubierto que no era más que una banda de pandilleros como ya todos sabemos, este asesino al parecer trabaja solo y disfruta su trabajo, lo podemos ver por como tallo las sonrisas en los rostros de sus víctimas, al de los anteriores que acabamos de arrestar, que hacían su trabajo solo a órdenes de narcotraficantes" _

-bueno quien lo diría después de todo no se quedó sin asesinar a alguien esa noche, y quien lo diría, a pesar de estar en una ciudad tan peligrosa como lo es la nuestra, encontró la forma de llamar la atención –dijo mí primo mientras acababa de leer el artículo

-no podríamos esperar menos de él, necesito que cuando me valla empieces a ver las noticias quiero que me tengas al tanto de los homicidios que está cometiendo,

-no quieres levantar sospechas en tu casa cierto?

-lo que menos quiero es que mí madre y mí padre estén como locos preocupados de que un asesino este suelto, no sé si escuchaste mí platica por teléfono, pero una amiga me invito al cine, y quiero ir, y si se enteran no me dejaran ir

-y porque no les dices que todo va a estar bien?

-oh claro! "oigan mama y papa, quiero ir al cine, que? el asesino? Oh no se preocupen! tengo un trato con él y no me hará nada!" no puedo decirles eso!

-bueno es cierto, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que decirles, tal vez reaccionen mal al principio pero seria una buena oportunidad para que empiecen a confiar en ti

-siii… no lo creo, mejor dejémoslo así

-bueno como tu quieras… -el día con mí abuela siguió bastante normal, mí primo y yo escuchamos música un buen rato, escuchamos "sonne" del grupo "rammstein", también escuchamos, la de "america" y la de "rosenrot" y la de "adiós" y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya se había echo de noche,

-Sofía recoge tus cosas y vámonos, ya es muy noche, recuerda que luego se pone peligroso

-ok, vamos Katia recoge tus juguetes –dije mientras tomaba mí computadora y mí celular

-Si! –respondió mí hermana mientras recogía sus muñecas y quien sabe que más,

Katia y yo nos despedimos de mí abuela con un beso y de mis tíos y mis primos con un simple movimiento de mano, mí padre abrió su auto un Ford focus 2013, de color azul oscuro, auto del año, no crean que somos una familia adinerada, el auto es por parte de la compañía en la que trabaja mí padre, sin embargo eso no iba a impedir que nos metiéramos en líos por tener auto del año.

Todo el camino fue un tanto aburrido, estábamos a solo unos diez kilómetros de llegar a casa, cuando de repente algo hizo que mí padre se detuviera en el camino, había un cuerpo tirado en medio de la calle, mí padre había estado decidido a ayudar al desafortunado, no teníamos cola de autos atrás, así que no había de que preocuparse, mí padre saco la llave del auto, haciendo que el motor se apagara, abrió la puerta del auto decidido a bajar, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo haciendo que callera contra el pavimento, de repente el cuerpo se levantó, alguien abrió la puerta de atrás, y tomo a mí hermana y la sacaron, luego abrieron mí puerta he hicieron lo mismo con migo, en cuanto me levante pude divisar a tres sujetos delante de mí padre, me acerque a gatas a mí hermana que estaba al lado mío tirada y la ayude a levantarse, uno de los sujetos saco una navaja y apunto a mí padre mientras le decía

-sanos la llave del auto ahora! –mí padre obedeció, pero yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, por dios santo ahí adentro estaba mí computadora, no iba a dejar que se la llevaran! Y se que esa prioridad es absurda pero no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo, mis prioridades son otras y mis razones son factible, claro, para mí,

-no se las entregues! –le grite a mí padre

-Sofía cállate!, tengo que mantenerlas a salvo a ti y a tu hermana así que mejor que se quede con el auto, luego ya pagare a la compañía no te preocupes, -dijo mí padre mientras le daba las llaves en la mano al tipo que traía la navaja en la mano

-no claro que no! Tu dame esas llaves ahora! –si lo se, soy una loca…

-JAJAJA que vas a hacer para quitárnosla he niñita?

-esto… -me lance a gran velocidad hacia el tipo que tenía la navaja, uno de sus cómplices saco de su chaqueta una pistola, y la apunto hacia mí, empezó a disparar, pero por suerte ninguna de las balas me dio, llegue hasta el sujeto y vi como levantaba su navaja hacia mí, dispuesto a darme en la cara, yo levante mí brazo derecho, cubriéndome la cara con el antebrazo, mientras estiraba la otra mano para tomar las llaves que colgaban de los dedos de su mano derecha, sentí como la fría hoja de acero de la navaja se enterraba en mí antebrazo y como la herida de mí mano se abría en el momento en que cerraba el puño con las llaves en la mano, la descarga de adrenalina, había hecho que no sintiera el dolor de las heridas, cuando logre arrebatarle las llaves me eche a correr en dirección a mí padre y a mí hermana, empecé a escuchar de nuevo disparos hacia mí persona, esta vez provenientes de los tres asaltante, nos ocultamos detrás de una esquina que había cercas, empecé a escuchar los disparos más cerca, seguramente venían hacia nosotros, esto ya era demasiado no podía con ellos, tres y por si fuera poco tenia a mí cargo a mí hermana y a mí padre, que al parecer ambos seguían congelados por verme hacer una locura como esa, -demonios, voy a tener que hacerlo –dije en voz baja, necesitaba ayuda por más que me costara admitirlo, tenía que llamar a Jeff, dijo que iba a estar para protegerme, era hora de ver si era cierto su trato, solo esperaba que mí padre no reaccionara de mala manera, cuando lo viera -JEEEFF! TE NECESITO AYUDAME! JEff! –grite tan fuerte que sentía que poco a poco me quedaba sin aire y sin voz, mí padre trato de callarme, creyendo que los asaltantes no sabían donde estábamos, me quite su mano de mí boca y comencé de nuevo a tomar aire, pero antes de que lo soltara en un gran grito, apareció frente a mí una figura con una chamarra blanca manchada de sangre y unos pantalones negros, me extendió su mano que de igual manera estaba manchada de sangre, yo la tome y me levante del suelo

-valla eso fue rápido, no creí que necesitarías mí ayuda tan rápido –me dijo con un tono de burla en su voz

-callate solo te necesito solo porque mí familia esta aquí también

-bueno acabemos con esto rápido –dijo sacando su cuchillo

-son tres, crees poder solo?

-jeje niña, soy Jeff the killer tu quédate aquí y observa –el corrió hacia los tres tipos, a una gran velocidad mucho mayor que la mia, y en un parpadeo logro cortarles las manos dejándolos desarmados, los tres cayeron al suelo gritando por el dolor, Jeff saco del bolsillo de su chamarra un segundo cuchillo, y a dos de los tres asaltantes les cortos los cuellos, callando así sus gritos, luego se acerco al ultimo diciendo su gran frace –"go to sleep" –mientras le clavaba ambos cuchillos en los ojos

Empecé a caminar rumbo a Jeff, pero antes de que llegara sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano impidiéndome avanzar, gire la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada asustada de mí padre y mi hermana, al parecer no hacia sido la única que había presenciado la pelea

-no pasa nada… él nos ayudó –dije mientas me deshacía del agarre de mí padre, cuando volví a voltear hacia Jeff, me lo encontré en el suelo tallando su hermosa sonrisa en la cara de sus víctimas -entren al auto –les dije a mi padre y a mí hermana –y tu… gracias –Jeff se levantó del suelo se giró hacia mí y me dijo

-no hay de que… -el silencio se hizo presente y antes de que me diera cuenta Jeff me miraba de una manera extraña, me desespere y le dije

-que tengo monos en la cara?

-no, no es eso es queeee….

-que?! Escúpelo ya!

-te pareces algo a mí con esa ropa –me empecé a sonrojar, me enoje y le dije

-callate! Ya me voy, -dije mientras caminaba rumbo al auto

-no te metas en líos niña! –me dijo con un tono burlesco

-no me llamo niña!, mí nombre es Sofía, por cierto, mañana voy a ir al cine con unas amigas, no quiero que hagas nada estúpido!

-jajaja te diste cuenta de que llevo todo el día observándote? Que inteligente

-no fue difícil adivinar!

-nos vemos mañana, Sofía

Entre al auto y mí padre inmediatamente arranco, iba a una velocidad tremenda, pero que más podía esperar, si acababa de presenciar una pelea como esa

-TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICARME JOVENCITA, QUIEN ERA EL? DE DONDE LO CONOCES? COMO ES QUE ACABO CON TODOS ELLOS SIN UN RASGUÑO?

-papa, no tienes que preocuparte, no nos hizo nada…

-Y DE QUE TANTO ABLARON?!

-s-solo estaba dándole las gracias…

-CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA, TENDRAS QUE CONTARLE A TU MADRE Y MÍ TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-si.. lo se… -ya me había metido en muchos líos y mí había visto demasiado, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, solo me quedaba decir la verdad y esperar a que confiaran en cómo había dicho marcos

Llegamos a la casa y mi padre mando a mí hermana a dormir, yo me senté en el sillón, mientras veía como mí padre le contaba a mí madre todo lo que el había presenciado, cuando finalmente termino, ambos voltearon hacia mí y me miraron desafiantes, yo suspire y comencé a contar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, claro evitando la parte del trato y de la herida que me había echo Jeff cuando finalice, prepare mis oídos para una serie de gritos que como era obvio provenían de mí madre

-PORQUE NO NOS HABÍA DICHO ESTO?!

-arriesgue mí vida por ustedes que más esperaban?!

-AHORA MISMO VAMOS A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!

-NO! Mama ten en cuenta el lugar en donde vivimos, es demasiado peligroso y tengo a mí disposición un guardaespaldas que no me cobra

-PERO PORQUE NO TE MATO?!AUN NO LO ENTIENDO, SEGURO ESTA ESPERANDO PARA HACERLO DESPUÉS! ES MEJOR LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!

-mama por favor confía en mí, él no me va a hacer nada, hasta ahora me ha ayudado, confía en mí por favor, mira Fanny me invito a ir al cine mañana, déjame ir, el me estará cuidando por favor…

-CLARO QUE NO!

-PUES AUNQUE NO ME DEGES EL VENDRA POR MÍ Y ME LLEVARA, YA LE DIJE QUE IRIA Y SE ENOJARA SI SE ENTERA QUE SIEMPRE NO! ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR! –claro era mentira, hubo un gran silencio y de repente escuche sin más un "si" de parte de mí madre

-iras, pero si me entero por medio de Fanny que nunca te presentaste o de que te fuiste o algo por el estilo, llamare a la policía y se lo llevaran y tu señorita iras a un psiquiátrico!

-QUE?! PERO PORQUE?!

-PORQUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE PROTEGER A UN ASESINO!

-muy bien… -me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar enojada hacia las escaleras –aunque me metieran en un psiquiátrico estoy segura de que el me sacaría si se lo pidiera –dije en un murmullo, que pensé solo era audible para mí pero se me olvido que mí madre tiene el oído de un perro, todo lo escucha

-QUE DIGISTE?!

-que me voy a dormir! –respondí enojada, y subí las escaleras rápidamente las escaleras, entre a mí cuarto, tome unas vendas que tenía guardadas por ahí y empecé a vendarme la herida que uno de los estúpidos que había matado Jeff me había hecho, me acosté en mí cama, me puse los audífonos, y puse en mí celular la canción de "du rich so gut" de "rammstein" porque me había molestado al escuchar que llamaría la policía?, y lo que es más porque estaba protegiendo a Jeff?, era un asesino intento matarme, pero aun así porque lo protegí?, en ese momento recordé las palabras que Jeff me había dicho cuando hicimos el trato, "ahora mí sangre esta en ti y tu sangre en mi" no puede ser que me este enamorando, es estúpido!, tal vez yo también deseaba con toda el alma pelear con el… o tal vez no, miles de pensamientos bombardearon mí mente y para cuando me di cuenta ya me había dormido.

* * *

**espero que les alla gustado espero les alla gustado aceptan criticas constructivas :3**


	3. Chapter 3

a**l fin el cap 3 :D disfrutenlo y comenten :3**

* * *

Eran las 4:45 y yo estaba acabando de arreglarme, toda la mañana había estado recibiendo miradas acusadoras de mí madre y miradas con miedo de parte de mí padre y mí hermana, en resumen fue bastante aburrida la mañana, me puse mí chamarra favorita, unas mallas a rallas de blanco y negro y un short de mezclilla corto y mis botas negras, tome mí celular y baje las escaleras y le dije a mí mama que me esperaba ya en la puerta para poder irnos

-ya estoy lista

-muy bien, ya sabes la condición

-si lo se, lo se, ya nos vamos?

-claro, hay pronósticos de que llueva hoy así que lleva el paraguas que está adentro de la camioneta

-muy bien, -entre en la camioneta, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, luego, mí madre entro arranco y emprendimos el camino.

Empecé a mirar por la ventana todo el camino rumbo hacia el centro comercial, el cielo se veía nublado, seguramente llovería, pero no tenía la impresión de que llovería en la tarde, tal vez en la noche, una vez que llegamos, mí mama entro al estacionamiento y me dejo afuera de la puerta de entrada

-a que hora vengo por ti?

-la función empieza a las cinco y media, ponle que termine a las seis y media a más tardar, seguramente van a querer estar un rato mirando las tiendas y eso, así que recógeme como a las ocho

-muy bien, ten –me dijo mientras extendía su mano desde adentro del auto para darme dinero –para que de una vez cenes

-ok, te veo después mama

-cuídate

-si te lo prometo! –dije mientras avanzaba hasta la puertas eléctricas de vidrio

~Pov Betty (mí mama)~

Me quede un minuto más viendo como mí hija entraba por la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, pude ver como un tipo con una chamarra blanca se dirigía a la misma puerta, no pude verle la cara, pero si un poco de su cabello, se veía negro opaco, y maltratado, como si estuviera quemado, en eso me vino a la mente la descripción que mi esposo me había dado sobre el muchacho que los ayudo la noche anterior, y ese que iba ahí, caminando detrás de mí hija, era el mismo, mí instinto de madre me gritaba que tenía que ir con Sofía y sacarla de ese lugar, pero ella me dijo que confiara en ella, y sinceramente, aunque ese psicópata quisiera hacerle daño, Sofía lo acabaría fácilmente, como estuvo a punto de hacerlo con su tío cuando tenía nueve años, mí hija dejo de ser una niña desde hace mucho… maduro a los nueve por la fuerza, no porque ella quisiera, ella ya no me necesitaba, pero aun así era mí hija y la iba a proteger, opte por dejarla, tenía que confiar en ella, además tenía su celular, ella o sus amigos podía llamarme si algo anda fuera de lugar, arranque la camioneta rumbo hacia la salida de estacionamiento, respire hondo y me dirigí de regreso a la casa

~Fin pov Betty~

~Sofía pov~

Empecé a caminar rumbo hacia el área de tiendas, eran las cinco en punto y seguramente no estaban en el cine aun, tome mí celular y conecte los audífonos puse la canción de "creep" de "radiohead", luego le envíe un mensaje a Fanny preguntándole en donde estaban, un minuto después me llego la respuesta que decía "nosotras estamos la tienda de zapatos que está cerca del cine, Iván y los demás estan en la tienda de videojuegos en la planta baja del centro comercial" "ok" le conteste, tenía dos opciones ir con ella a ver zapatos y esas niñerías o… ir a ver el precio del video juego de naruto el "storm 2" que tanto llevo esperando a que baje de precio, seguí caminando en la planta baja, hasta que encontré la tienda, entre y como me había dicho Fanny ahí estaban, Iván, cesar, Martin y Ángel, entre a la tienda y el primero que me vio fue cesar,

-Sofía! –me dijo a lo cual los otros tres también voltearon

-que onda! –dije mientras saludaba a todos, con un ademan de la mano –que estan viendo?

-el nuevo "hallo" –me respondió Ángel

-ah ya veo, voy a ver precios… -me separe de los demás y me puse a ver los juegos, Ángel me siguió y se puso junto con migo a ver los juegos, después de un momento sin hablar el empezó

-y como te ha ido en las vacaciones?

-bien… -dije mientras checaba el precio del juego

-mientes… -me dijo sin más

-porque lo dices?

-te vez, entre enojada y frustrada, que te pasa –como es que hace para ver todo eso?!

-he tenido ciertos desacuerdos con mí familia…

-peleas otra vez?

-si me pelee con mí mama ayer y con mí papa hace como cinco días

-si que te dura el enojo

-lo que me dijo no fue nada lindo

-que sucedió

-le dije que quería estudiar psicología y me dijo que no, que eso no me iba a dar de comer y bla bla bla…

-y que le digiste?

-le pregunte que, que quería que estudiara y el no me dijo nada, luego se lo eche en cara y aun así me dijo que no iba a estudiar psicología, estuve a punto de pegarle pero vino mí mama y me defendió le dijo a mí papa que yo iba a estudiar lo que yo quisiera, al final todos terminamos enojados,

-mmm ya veo y te enojaste con tu mama ayer porque se puso al final del lado de tu papa?

-no, fue por un tema aparte

-oh ya veo, oye otra cosa, que te paso en la mano? La traes toda vendada

-oh no es por nada, fue un accidente tratando de cortar una naranja, jeje

-que interesantes vacaciones –los dos nos reímos por un momento, él también me contó que había hecho en las vacaciones, hasta que dieron las cinco con quince y teníamos que irnos, los cinco salimos de la tiendo y nos dirigimos al cine, nos encontramos con las demás, después de unos cuantos saludos amistosos, y de comprar los boletos, entramos por fin a la sala de cine, era muy temprano por lo que la sala estaba totalmente vacía, por lo general se llena a partir de las ocho de la noche,

-no hay nadie –dije

-mejor, así podemos hacer el relajo que queramos! –dijo Fanny mientras subía, acompañada por ale y Claudia, todos nos sentamos en la fila de asientos que se encontraba más o menos en medio, una vez que nos sentamos empezamos a esperar la película, unos minutos antes de que empezara, vi como alguien entraba a la sala del cine, la chamarra blanca y los pantalones negros eran inconfundibles, Jeff paso de largo y subío hasta los asientos de hasta arriba, la película empezó, íbamos a ver la de "wolverine inmortal" no me llamaba la intención pero lo que fuera para no estar con mí familia todo el día siguiéndolos aguantando, a mitad de la película las palomitas se acabaron, así que decidi ir a la tienda por más

-luego vengo, voy por palomitas

-ok –digieron Andrea y Claudia

~pov Jeff~

Había estado siguiendo a Sofía desde que su madre, la dejo, cuando se encontró con sus amigos, no pude evitar enojarme, en especial cuando hablo con el moreno que al parecer se llamaba, Ángel, tal vez lo mandaría a dormir, hoy, pero si lo hacía seguramente Sofía se enojaría y quien sabe que me aria, ESPEREN! DESDE CUANDO ME PREOCUPA ESO?!, EL TRATO ERA SOLO CON SU FAMILIA NO CON SUS AMIGOS! Como sea, tenía que entrar al cine para seguirla vigilando, pero necesitaba dinero para pagar el boleto, me acerque al cajero y le dije

-un boleto para ver la película de "wolveine inmortal"

-muy bien, paga con efectivo o tarjeta –me dijo mientras sacaba el boleto y me lo daba, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de contestarle, le corte la garganta con mí cuchillo, luego lo puse en la esquina de donde estaba para evitar que lo vieran, Sofía me había dicho que no cometiera una estupidez, pero si no lo sabía no la dañaría, los seguí de cerca, cuando llegue a la sala le entregue el boleto al tipo que estaba en la puerta, luego entre junto con los demás y me senté hasta arriba, la película estaba algo aburrida, le faltaba sangre para mí gusto, a mitad de la película pude ver como Sofía se levantaba y salía de la sala, espere durante unos que cinco minutos y luego me desespere, me levante y decidí seguirla, no me llamen acosador, solo hago mi trabajo!

~fin pov Jeff~

~Pov Iván~

Desde que Sofía estaba con nosotros, un tipo con una chamarra blanca no seguía a donde sea que fuéramos, vi como el tipo iba detrás de Sofía, me acerque a ale que era la que tenia más cerca y le dije

-hey ablale a los demás tengo que decirles algo

-ok –me contesto, ella fue pasando mí mensaje hasta que llego a con Martin, que era el ultimo

-que paso? –me dijo

-el tipo que acaba de salir nos había estado siguiendo hasta que Sofía salió de la sala, seguramente va detrás de ella –les dije

-tal vez es un amigo suyo –me dijo Fanny

-no lo creo, ya se hubiera acercado a ella, mantuvo su distancia, pero aun así apenas y ella salió de la sala, el también lo hizo, que ninguno de ustedes lo vio, cuando estábamos en la tienda de videojuegos –les dije a Martin, cesar y Ángel

-nos lleva siguiendo desde que estábamos haya?! –pregunto asombrado cesar,

-así es estaba vigilando a Sofía desde la tienda de enfrente, en serio no lo vieron?!

-si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tenemos que decirle a Sofía! –dijo alarmada Claudia

-no tenemos que ir a ayudarla, ese maldito ya salió quien sabe que le quiera o le este haciendo! –dijo Martin –entre los cuatro le ponemos una buena arrastrada! –siguió emocionado

-no todos sabemos box Martin –dijo Ángel

-con que lo agarren a patadas!

-pues vamos ya que no sabemos que le pueda pasar! –continuo ale, rápido los ocho salimos rápidamente de la sala y corrimos hasta donde se supone que estaba Sofía, que era en la dulcería, cuando llegamos, lo que vimos nos dejó impactados.

~fin pov Iván~

~pov sofia~

De camino al área de dulcería, me tope frente a frente con unos tipos, eran cuatro, decidí ignorarlos y seguir con mí camino pero para cuando me di cuenta, ellos me tenían rodeada, trate de abrirme paso pero no pude, uno de ellos se me acerco y me dijo

-pero mira, señorita que hace sola en el cine

-no estoy sola quítate

-oh vamos hermosura, porque la agresividad

-déjame pasar antes de que de chico pases a ser una chica!

-oh valla que valiente- dijo mientras hacia una seña con la mano, de un momento a otro sentí como alguien me tomaba de la muñeca y me la doblaba hacia atrás, haciendo que todo mí brazo quedara torcido y para colmo el brazo que me estaba torciendo era el brazo izquierdo, empecé a sentir mojado el brazo, las dos heridas se habían abierto,

-suéltame ahora! –grite llena de furia

-valla jefe parece que aún no entiende su posición –dijo el que me tenía sujeta del brazo

-así parece –de momento volví a sentir un dolor punzante pero esta vez era de mí hombro derecho, el maldito me había clavado una navaja en el hombre, y lo que era peor, esta sangraba aun pero que las otras dos juntas, seguramente me había dado en una arteria, no pude resistir el dolor y caí de rodillas al suelo, el tipo que me tenía sujetada, soltó mí mano y apenas pude sentirla libre, con ella me cubrí la herida del hombro, haciendo presión sobre ella para evitar que siguiera sangrando, escuche las risas de esos malditos, de mí hombro salía cada vez más sangre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que parara, "por el amor de dios Jeff! ¿¡donde estas!?" fue lo único que pensaba en ese momento, de pronto las risas pararon, levante la cara lo que vi fue a los cuatro tipos tirados en el suelo, con una herida bastante grabe en sus estómagos y dos de ellos, el que me encajo su navaja en el hombro y el que hizo que mí otro brazo sangrara de nuevo estaban con unas heridas en las cabezas que se podía ver que empezaba en la frente y terminaba en su nuca, levante más mí mirada y me encontré con el rostro de Jeff, este se agacho hasta mí y me cargo en brazos,

-hay que llevarte a un hospital

-no! Y mis amigos?! Si no me ven le dirán a mí mama y y!

-creo que ya es tarde -él se giró y así pude ver a mis amigos todos con la boca abierta,

-creo que les debo una explicación…

-y una muy grande! Dinos quien es, porque tienes esa erida en el hombro que paso?! –dijo preocupada Andrea

-no hay tiempo para eso, la prioridad es llevarla a un hospital para que esa herida pueda ser curada –dijo Jeff

-vámonos entonces, tomemos un taxi –dijo Martin –yo lo pago si quieren pero vámonos ya!

Todos corrimos hasta afuera del centro comercial a excepción de mí ya que Jeff me llevaba cargada, cuando logramos parar un taxi, todos subimos, paso mcuho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a una clínica, lo único que vi fue a Jeff con la cara tapada y llevándome rumbo a urgencias, luego… perdí el conocimiento…

* * *

**hasta aqui lo siento pero hasta aqui lo soñe, luego me desperte :P no significa que ya no lo continue, lo continuare obviamente :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**al fiiiin! en el cap anterior el que adivine que parte de toda la historia me paso en realidad se lleva un premio un especial o no lo que quieran :D bueno ya empieza el cap 4 :3**

* * *

~pov jeff~

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, habían dicho que se le tenía que hacer un trasplante de sangre, yo con los amigos de Sofía, no paraban de mirarme como si me quisieran matar, pero no los culpo, seguramente creen que todo esto es culpa mía, y en cierto modo lo es, si hubiera llegado antes para matar a esos malditos tal vez no estaría ahora en el hospital, el celular de Sofía comenzó a sonar, vi quien era y note que era una llamada de su madre, oprimí el botón para contestar la llamada, acto seguido escuche la voz de su madre, preocupada

-Sofía donde estas, te he estado esperando afuera desde hace más de una hora! –se escuchaba entre enojada y preocupada, si le contestaba seguramente aparte de que Sofía se enojaría, llamaría a la policía y por si fuera poco, ya no podría ver a Sofía, ni a distancia… respire hondo y puse toda mí fe en que esa bruja me escuchara en lugar de gritonearme

-hola…

-qu… quien eres tu?! Donde esta mí hija?!

-Sofía fue atacada, esta en el hospital, recibiendo transfusiones de sangre…

-quien eres?!

-su guarda espaldas… -finalice la llamada, luego guarde el celular en mí pantalón y seguí esperando, dos minutos después llego la enfermera y nos dijo

-son familiares de la paciente Sofía Hale?

-amigos –dijo una de las amigas de Sofía

-ella ya despertó, pueden pasar, pero que no se estrese demasiado

-gracias –la enfermera se fue dejándonos a todos de nuevo –sería mejor que fuéramos pasando con ella de tres en tres, -dijo la amiga, que al parecer se llamaba ale

-voy yo primero –dije sin más y me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-Martin cesar, vallan con el –dijo el tal Iván –los demás sería mejor que llamemos a nuestros padre y le digamos en donde estamos y porque

Yo seguí caminado, cuando llegue a la habitación, la abrí y vi a Sofía acostada en la cama del cuarto, me acerque hasta ella la mire, se veía pálida, los amigos de Sofía se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, yo me mantuve alejado mientras hablaban, cuando por fin terminaron y estaban por volver yo me acerque a Sofía ella solo me sonrió con nerviosismo

-te metes en muchos líos niña

-si creo que tienes razón… gracias

-porque?

-por salvarme, de verdad te lo agradezco

-fue mí trabajo, a este paso creo que tendré que vivir contigo

-créeme lo odiarías, en todo caso sería mejor que yo viviera contigo –vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante lo que había dicho, no pude evitar pensar que se veía linda… -y como sea, a propósito en dónde vives?

-atrás de tu casa…

-qué?! –literalmente vivía atrás de su casa, ella vive en las afueras de la ciudad casi donde empieza el bosque y ahí vivía,

-en el bosque que está a atrás de tu casa, ahí vivo

-genial, a ver si un día de estos me invitas

-tal vez lo haga… -fue divertido hablar con ella, a pesar de todo lo que paso en el día, pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por una voz molesta… la de su madre

~fin pov jeff~

~pov sofia~

Estaba de lo más feliz ablando con Jeff, cuando de la puerta salió mí madre, súper ultra mega enojada,

-hola mami –dije con algo de preocupación –que haces aquí?

-hablo a tu celular y yo le dije dónde estabas –dijo Jeff

-QUE ¿!? PERO POR QUE?!

-así que tu eres el que contesto, tu debes ser el tipo que ayudo a mí hija y a mí esposo ayer, y el que la salvo hoy

-así es…

-bueno solo una cosa… eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un asesino, ya vi las noticias de ayer y el periódico, has estado causando estupideces en toda la ciudad! Esta ciudad no necesita otro asesino!

-ese asesino es el que me salvo la vida en más de una ocacion! –le grite a mí madre

-tu no te metas Sofía –me grito furiosa –y tu! –dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Jeff –si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de mí hija! Todo estaba muy bien hasta que te apareciste!

-jejejeje… en serio? –dijo Jeff tratando de contener una risa sádica y desquiciada –ustedes estarían muertos si no fuera por ella y si yo no los matara, ella lo hubiera hecho, no veo como su madre no ve en los ojos de su propia hija la locura que yo veo, JAJAJAJAJAJA

-sal de aquí ahora antes de que llame a los guardias del hospital!

-jejeje, muy bien… la veré después, usted quiera o no –dijo Jeff mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto

-NO! –dije desesperada antes de que saliera –el no se va!

-Sofía… -dijo mí mama asombrada

-porque yo soy la única que lo ve!? El nos ha ayudado, incluso a mí! Porque no vez eso!? El es mí amigo y no voy a dejar que trates así a mis amigos! Quedo claro?

-bien… si lo vas a seguir defendiendo, entonces quédate con el! No serás bienvenida en la casa! Hasta que aprendas que estas cometiendo y ablando locuras!

-pues bien! viviré con el!

~pov jeff~

Escuche bien? La niña que conocí hace tres días y que no paraba de mirarme con odio el día en que casi la mato está diciendo que vivirá con migo? Pero quien me pregunto a mí si estoy de acuerdo? Como sea, se supone que debo protegerla, así que no puedo dejarla en la calle,

-estas loca?! Es un asesino psicópata recapacita!

-tal vez sea un asesino psicópata pero aun así es mejor que tu y el estúpido al que se supone que debo llamar padre! –la pelea se ponía cada vez peor y Sofía parecía perder el control cada vez más, de un momento a otro me pareció ver como uno de sus ojos cambiaba de color café a morado, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, como no puedo parpadear estoy seguro de que no fue una jugarreta de mí cerebro, en realidad su ojo había cambiado de color, y en ellos se veía más locura de la que vi la primera vez, aun no entendía como su madre, no veía lo que yo veo

-si en realidad piensas eso pue bien!, te darán de alta en unas horas, cuando lo hagan te estaré esperando en la puerta de la casa con tus maletas para que te vayas!

-BIEN! –grito Sofía antes de que su madre saliera echa una furia por la puerta

-… así que… vivirás bajo mí techo… -dije tratando de animarla un poco

-lo siento lo dije sin pensar, sé que por el trato a duras penas me tendrás que aceptar, pero si no quieres no viviré contigo, me quedare con una amiga, ella es como mí hermana estoy segura de que me dará asilo por unos días y…

-oye oye oye! Yo nunca dije que no quiero que vivas conmigo, te puedes quedar, solo me hubiera gustado que me preguntaras –la mire con malicia, una mirada que le decía, "ruégame!" ella noto mí mirada, emitió un gran suspiro y me dijo

-tengo que hacerlo?

-sip

-me dejas quedarme en tu casa –me lo dijo molesta y haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo cual hacia que se viera graciosa

-por supuesto… pero me debes una grande

-muy bien… ya veré como pagarte

Esperamos y esperamos a que nos dieran la orden de que Sofía ya podía salir, esperamos alrededor de unas tres horas y en todo ese tiempo fue muy tedioso tener el pelo en los ojos y mi chamarra en la boca para evitar que me reconocieran, así que me los quite para más a gusto, de un momento a otro la enferma entro y tuve que volver a taparme toda la cara, no me prestó atención lo cual fue un alivio, ella se dirigió de inmediato hacia Sofía,

-señorita hale, ya puede dejar el hospital, cosimos las heridas de su antebrazo y la de su hombro, la de su mano solo necesita estar vendada y en completo reposo, si siente dolor solo tome una de estas pastillas –dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco –aquí tiene también la ropa con la que venía cuando la trajeron, estan limpias

-gracias…

-de nada… que tengan buen día

Sofía me entrego el frasco, tomo la topa y entro al baño para cambiarse, no tardo más de quince minutos en estar lista, cuando salió los dos nos dirigimos de vuelta a con sus amigos, los cuales ya no me miraban tan desconfiados

~fin pov jeff~

~pov sofia~

Todos seguían ahí, me conmoví un poco al verlos a todos, andreas se acerco a mí y me dijo

-los papas de Martin se ofrecieron a llevarnos, vimos que tu mama salió algo enojada así que decidimos esperarte por si las dudas

-gracias… me podrían llevar a mí primero –dije dirigiéndome esta vez a Martin y a su madre –necesito recoger mis maletas antes de que empiece a llover

-claro que si –dijo la mama de Martin

-gracias

-espera! Recoger tus maletas? De que hablas sofi?

-me echaron de la asa

-tienes donde quedarte?

-se quedara conmigo –dijo Jeff

-estas segura? Te puedes quedar conmigo tenemos habitaciones de sobra en mí casa –me dijo Martin

-así es querida, nuestras puertas estan abiertas si las necesitas –secundo su madre

-no hay problema en serio, ya able con Jeff y el dice que no es molestia en serio, no se preocupen

-bueno, vámonos entonces –dijo la mama de Martin mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, una vez todos estábamos ahí, nos dirigimos a la camioneta blanca de Martin, es bastante grande y amplia por lo que todos entramos con facilidad y sin incomodidad, el viaje hasta mí casa fue largo, cuando llegamos a la calle en la que estaba mí casa, la mama de Martin nos dejo en la esquina, tome mí paraguas que Claudia me hacia guardado desde que me fui del cine y Jeff y yo nos bajamos de la camioneta, luego empezamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a mí casa, como era de esperarse, mí madre se encontraba en la puerta con todas mis cosas, un par de maletas llevaban mí ropa, también estaba la mochila en donde guardo mí computadora y el estuche de mí violín, yo y Jeff nos h acercamos y tomamos mis cosa, yo tome una maleta y mí violín y Jeff tomo la otra junto con la mochila en donde venía mí computadora,antes de irme mire a mí madre, indiferencia y le dije

-esta todo adentro?, ropa, cables, todo?

-si, también estan tus peluches ahí adentro

-muy bien –si tengo 15 años y tengo peluches, pero son especiales, todos me los dio mí hermana, de la familia ella era la única a la que quería con toda el alma, aunque me enojara con ella, yo la quería, me sentí mal por dejarla aquí sola con esos dos monstruos disfrazados de padres, -bueno adiós… -dije secamente mientras me giraba y empezaba a caminar detrás de Jeff, pude escuchar como mí madre lloraba, y empecé a oler el agua con sal que salía de sus ojos, el odio y el olfato como de perro es lo único que agradezco heredar de ella… lo único!

* * *

**no lo olviden adivinen :D y dejen comentarios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**al fin el cap 5 me tarde mucho y mas en conseguir la letra de la cancion de creep XD espero que les guste dejen comentarios :3**

* * *

Después de como media hora caminando por fin llegamos al bosque, los árboles eran grandes, tanto que impedían que la poca luz del cielo nublado que reflejaba la luz de las luces de la ciudad alumbrara el bosque, sólo se podía ver oscuridad, Jeff comenzó a caminar adentrando se en la oscuridad del bosque, yo mire a mi espalda viendo a lo lejos el patio de mi casa, escuchando como mis dos queridos perros aullaban tristemente mi partida, pero ya volvería por ellos, tal vez no puedo llevarme a mi hermana pero a mis mascotas si, comencé a seguir a Jeff antes de que lo perdiera en la oscuridad, caminamos cerca de diez minutos, hasta que por fin llegamos a un claro, el donde se podía divisar una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos

-ven pasa... -me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, yo camine detrás de el y cuando abrió la puerta de la nada salto un perro color negro con rojo, un husky siberiano, salto encima de Jeff lamiéndolo la cara "perfecto mi maleta y mi computadora están en el suelo húmedo" fue lo primero que pensé al ver a Jeff tirado en el suelo, me acerque a Jeff y tome mi mochila y mi maleta como pude, luego me dirigí a la puerta para meter las cosas, pero antes de que entrara empece a escuchar el gruñido del perro, deje las cosas en la entrada me gire y me encontré con el perro en posición de ataque con los pelos erizados y sobre todo mirándome con sus ojos demoniacos y su hocico desfigurado, se parecía a Jeff pero en perro

-smile the dog... Así qué los rumores de que era perro tuyo eran ciertos

-así es... Smile abajo -dijo mientras tocaba el lomo del perro - desde ahora ella estará con nosotros ok -la postura del perro cambió a una más relajada, el perro se sentó y empezó a mover la cola hacia los lados, -bueno será mejor que entremos ya... -dijo Jeff mientras el y smile se acercaban hacia mi, entramos a la casa y Jeff me empezó a dar un pequeño recorrido -por allá esta la cosína, allá esta la sala y el comedor -dijo mientras señalaba las direcciones en las que estaba cada lugar, no tenía muchos muebles en la sala solo una un sillón y una TV, en el comedor una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas y en la cosina solo había una estufa, un refrigerador, y un lavabo con solo unos cuantos platos sucios, unos cuantos cajones de la cosina se veía que estaba vacíos, mientras que los demás estaba a otorgados de cuchillos, de toda clase y tamaños, debo admitir que no me sorprendió ver eso, -los cuartos están arriba -dijo mientras señalaba las escaleras -vamos sígueme -continuo mientras tomaba un mis dos maletas, mientras yo agarraba mi violín y mi mochila, -smile cierra la puerta -dijo mientras subía las escaleras y yo detrás de el, escuche como la puerta a cerraba, valla que tenía bien entrenado a ese perro

En la planta de arriba se podía ver un pasillo con una puerta al fondo y dos más del lado derecho y otras dos del izquierdo

-ok la habitación del fondo es de smile -me dijo -no entres ahí si es que quieres conservar aún tu cordura durante un tiempo, las otras dos primeras que le siguen hacia los lados tampoco entres

-ook...

-la habitación que esta a tu izquierda, esa es la tuya y la mía es la del frente

-ok -abrí la puerta y me encontre con una abitacion oscura, con una ventana sin cortinas que daba rumbo al bosque, el cuarto no tenía mucho, más que una cama individual pegada a la pared y un ropero y a un lado una pequeña mesa con un gran espejo, Jeff dejo las maletas encima de la cama y me dijo

-muy bien ponte cómoda, quieres algo de cenar ya son las 11:30 no se sí tengas hambre

-no gracias, creo que dormiré apenas acabe desempacar

-muy bien, yo también iré a dormir, si necesitas algo voy a estar en la habitación del frente

-muy bien, buenas noches

-go to sleep niña -dijo mientras emitía una pequeña risa burlona y salía de mi ahora nuevo cuarto

-que no me llamo niña! -grite algo enojada,

emití un pesado suspiro de resignación, luego comencé a desempacar mis cosas, puse la ropa en el ropero, no tenía mucha ropa en realidad, sólo una maleta estaba llena con ella, en la otra maleta venían mis peluches, mis cuadernos de dibujo, mis colores y o si! No puedo creerlo en serio metió el Xbox! Sin duda esto era lo mejor que me podía pasar! Acomode todo y mi violín lo deje en una esquina y mi computadora la deje ensila de la mesita junto con mis peluches, ahora era el momento de dormir, me recosté en la cama y tome una cobija que había en mi maleta, me coloque los audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, empece a escuchar "guns 21" de "green days" cerré los ojos he intente dormir, pero no podía, me acomode de mil y un firmas pero no logré a consolidar el sueño, entonces me percate del lugar en donde estaba, un cuarto desconocido y completamente oscuro, me levanté de la cama y camine hacia donde estaban mis peluches, tome a mi conejo de peluche, raino, me regrese a la cama y abrazándolo intente de nuevo dormir, pero aún no podía, desde pequeña he escuchado voces y visto sombras en la noche, es por eso que odio la oscuridad, yo no llego a tener miedo, y cuando llego a tenerlo este inmediatamente se transforma en odio e irá, para defenderme, de l que sea he este en la oscuridad, las voces comenzaron definitivamente no había nada que las callara, subí el volumen de la canción hasta el tope pero aún así no se callaban, no lo aguante, me levanté , tome el celular y prendí la lámpara que tenía integrada, comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, luego la abrí rápidamente y entre a la habitación de Jeff, supuso que estaba dormido así que no me tome la molestia de llamar a la puerta, cuando entre su habitación tenía menos cosas que la mis antes de que desempacara, habia una cama y un ropero, nada más, me acerque lentamente procurando no hacer ruido al caminar, pero las tablas del suelo no me ayudaban, una ves que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Jeff, me coloque en cuclillas hasta poder estar a la altura de su cara, alce mi mano derecha y con ella empece a tocar el hombro de jeff para poder despertarlo, pero antes de que lo lograra, vi que en una de sus manos tenía un cuchillo "cada uno tiene sus manías" dije mientras sujetaba fuertemente a raino, empece a buscar en la habitación Otro cuchillo, afortunadamente había uno en uno de los cajones del ropero, lo tome y me volví a acercarme a Jeff, tome el cuchillo con la mano derecha y a raino lo sostuve entre mi antebrazo y mi cuerpo y procedí a tratar de levantar a Jeff de nuevo

-Jeff... -dije mientras lo empezaba a mover con la mano derecha mientras apuntaba el cuchillo hacia afuera para no lastimarlo -Jeff despierta... -dije de nuevo, en un movimiento rápido vi como la mano de Jeff con el cuchillo se movía hacia mi cara, coloque el cuchillo que yo tenía en forma horizontal y cubriendo mi cara, haciendo que la pinta afilada del cuchillo de Jeff chocara con el mío, Jeff se quitó en entidad de los ojos y canso me vio de inmediato quito su cuchillo y me dijo

-lo siento es un reflejo -dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama

-si lo imagine, porque crees que conseguí esto -dije mientras dejaba el cuchillo a un lado

-que haces aquí? Creí que estarías dormida... Son cerca de la una de la mañana

-si bueno... Sobre eso... Es que no puedo dormir...

-mmm? Porqué? No me duras que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad o si?

-... - me quede callada no sabía que responder

-le tienes miedo?! En serio?! Jajajajaja no te lo creo!

-cállate no se ni porque vine!-respondí enojada, mientras me levantaba, estaba decidida a volver a mi aboga ion y quedarme despierta hasta que saliera en sol, pero antes de que lo hiciera sentí como una mano fría me sujetaba de la mano, gire la cabeza y observe a Jeff con la cabeza agachada mientras me decía

-no fue mi intención... Si quieres... Te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo... Digo si duermes al lado de un asesino y no sientes miedo no creo que otra cosa te pueda asustar

-gra... Gracias... -dije mientras me dirigía de vuelta a su cama, Jeff se hizo hasta la orilla, quedando con la mirada hacia la pared, dejándome espacio para acostarme a su lado, yo me acosté a su lado dándole la espalda también, me quede abrazando a raino cerca de diez minutos intentando dormir, pero ahora lo que me impedía dormir eran unas extrañas e incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo, … "¿¡PERO QUE!? QUE ESTOY PENSADON?!, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! PORQUE QUERRIA ABRAZARLO?!", me hice más volita en la cama, tratando de olvidarlo y dormir, pero aun así no podía, "esto ya es el colmo! Me vale lo que pase de todos modos no me pude hacer nada!", pensé decidida a abrazarlo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, el que me había abrazado era Jeff, ahora si que estaba confundida, como es posible que el asesino me abrazara?! Tenía que preguntarle, tal vez me matara, pero moriría sabiendo la verdad… -emm.. Jeff… p-porque me estas…

-callate!

-que?!

-ni yo lo se! solo cállate y ve a dormir!

-mmm… no puedo…

-mmm que tengo que hacer para que te duermas?

-no lo se… yo me duermo con musica, pero creo que lo deje en el cajo cuando fui por el cuchillo …

-vas a ir por el?

-ni madres! Me dio miedo venir hasta aquí ya me acosté ya no me voy a mover hasta que salga el sol!

-muy bien… te gusta la canción de creep? De radiohead?

-si la tengo en el celular, tu la tienes también?

-no

-mmm entonces para que me preguntas?

-… _When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye, you're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry, you float like a feather, in a beautiful world, i wish i was special, you're so fuckin' special, but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here?, i don't belong here. I don't care if it hurts, i want to have control, i want a perfect body, i want a perfect soul, i want you to notice, when i'm not around, you're so fuckin' special, i wish i was special, But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here. She's running out again, she's running out, she's run run run running out... Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want, you're so fuckin' special, i wish i was special... But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo, what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here. i don't belong here…_

-emmm gr-gracias… -aun no puedo creer que me haya cantado…

-callate y ya te cante ahora duérmete… -me gire para quedar frente a el y también lo abrace, acurrucándome en su cálido pecho

-buenas noches… -poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormida, eso sin antes escuchar una frase que en vez de asustarme me alegro escuchar, tal vez era mí imaginación por el cansancio, y aunque así lo fuera, que buena imaginación tengo.

-go to sleep… my love… -sentí como sus brazos me abrazaban más fuerte, haciéndome sentir segura…

La mañana llego muy rápido, y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba sola en la cama de Jeff, me levante y tome mí celular, que claro estaba en el cajón que había dicho añoche, me dirigí de vuelta a mí cuarto, me coloque un pantalón de mezclilla, unos combers, puse una playera roja y arriba mí chamarra azul favorita, salí del cuarto dispuesta a dirigirme a la cocina para hacerme algo de comer, pero antes me topé con smile, lo mire un momento con seriedad, no me alegraba mucho verlo, ese perro me daba mala espina, y sobre todo me desesperaba! Había leído su creppy pasta, y lo que me desesperaba era que nunca supe la dichosa palabra!, lo mire una vez más y le dije

-sabes donde esta Jeff? –el me miro y mira hacia la puerta –salió a matar? –el agacho la cabeza como asintiendo, -oh… quieres comer algo? –smile ensancho su sonrisa y empezó a mover la cola hacia los lados –ok, te gusta la carne? –este ladro fuertemente mientras me seguía a la planta baja –tomare eso como un si… -entre a la cocinas y tome un par de huevos y una cartera de carne, puse los huevos a cocer y puse la carne cruda en el plato de smile –aquí tienes… dije mientras le acercaba el plato a smile, yo tome los huevos del los puse en un plato y me puse a comer en la mesa.

Cuando acaba tome el plato y lo lave, luego lo puse en su lugar, luego me acerque a la televisión y la encendí, en las noticias seguían diciendo sobre los asesinatos del "misterioso asesino" emití un gran suspiro y cambie de canal, pero no había nada, luego recordé que había dicho que volveria a por mis perros, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escuche como smile me ladraba, lo mire y le dije

-voy a ir por mis mascotas… no esta muy lejos de aquí… me quieres acompañar? –un ladrido y un movimiento de la cola fue lo que tome como un "si" –bueno vamos… -los dos salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar, muy pronto llegamos a mí casa, me salte la barda y laila, mí perra una labradora de pelaje color miel me recibió poniéndose encima de mí lamiéndome la cara, -vamos laila nos vamos –me hubiera gustado también llevarme a popi, el perro pequeño de mí hermana, (no le hacia mucho caso, así que era mío) pero desde pequeño le tiene pavor a salir de la casa, es más difícil hacer que salga del patio, que obligar a un gato a tomar un baño, como pude saque a laila del patio, al ver a smile, como era de esperarse ambos reaccionaron mal, pero después de unos minutos tratando de calmarlos a ambos, pude hacer que se aceptaran un poco –bueno laila, nos vamos –empecé a caminar y laila iba a mí lado al igual que smile, para mí mala fortuna en el momento en que entramos al oscuro bosque, se me olvido el camino… -demonios… -fue lo único que dije… -y ahora que hacemos? –dije mientras miraba a smile y a laila –smile sabes el camino de regreso? –smile comenzó a oler la tierra buscando un olor familiar, yo respire hondo, luego detecte un olor familiar, me oli la manga y vi que olía igual al closet de la casa de Jeff, en eso se me vino una idea –smile laila vengan! –ambos respondieron a mí llamado, me quite la chamarra y se las acerque –vamos huélanla, solo no busquen mí aroma, busquen el del armario de Jeff –los dos se despegaron de mí chamarra y comenzaron de nuevo a oler, después de un tiempo los dos aullaron, como aria un perro de caza y comenzaron a correr –espérenme! –grite mientras corría y me ponía mí chamarra al mismo tiempo, después de un tiempo logre alcanzarlos, iba corriendo a lado de ellos, ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron de nuevo a oler, luego volvieron a correr, seguimos así por un largo rato hasta que encontramos la casa de nuevo, -si al fin! –grite algo cansada –buena chica laila… tu también smile… estoy cansada mejor entremos… -los tres empezamos a caminar rumbo a la puerta, la abrí y avía un extraño silencio en la casa, respire hondo tratando de calmarme, y comencé a caminar por la casa en busca de algo fuera de lo común, fui a la cocina y tome un cuchillo para cortar carne, comencé a caminar aun con laila y smile a mis lados, camine hasta la parte de arriba de la cabaña y comencé a buscar, solo mire el pasillo, mí cuarto y el cuarto de Jeff, pero no había nadie, salí del cuarto de Jeff y comencé a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, apenas iba a medio camino vi como una figura alta y con traje –slenderman… -susurre mientras veía a la figura, me levante y volví a subir las escaleras metí a laila a mí cuarto y ahí la encerré, luego mire a smile y le dije en forma de susurro –cuando volverá Jeff?! –smile solo se me quedo viendo unos minutos, me desespera más, mi mente comenzó a idear un plan para salir ilesa, pero fue tarde, comencé a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la escalera –mierda –me metí en mí cuarto y estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, pero luego recordé dos cosas, primera, me iba a matar si saltaba y segundo no podía dejar a laila ahí! –di vueltas un par de veces alrededor del cuarto luego se me ocurrió la solución –laila, debajo de la cama y no salgas hasta que te diga –laila hico lo que le dije y se metió debajo de la cama, yo oculte las orillas con una sábana para que no se pudiera ver, luego abrí la ventana y me agarre con las manos de la orilla, quedando así colgada, luego de pensarlo mucho, me solté y caí al suelo, sentí como mí tobillo derecho tronaba, ya me lo había roto ante, cuando tenía trece años, me lo rompí jugando con la patineta, y como era de esperarse, nada queda como antes, me levante y comencé a correr, me gire de vuelta y a slenderman asomándose por la ventana de mí cuarto, separe la vista del lugar antes de sentir la tan famosa interferencia en mí cabeza, mí gire de vuelta al camino pero lo único que vi fue algo blanco con lo que chocaba, y caí al suelo, me levante y al que vi fue Jeff con una gran interrogante en sus ojos

-que paso? Porque tanta prisa y porque tienes mí cuchillo para carne en las manos?

-e-el ha-habí aaaaaaah! –no podía ni hablar no sabía que era lo que me desesperaba más, el no poder hablar o que haya chocado con Jeff y me este quitando tiempo valioso de escape el estar aquí con el!

-Habla claro no te entiendo…

-EL PUTO ENTE DE SLENDERMAN ESTA EN LA CASA!

-aaaa! Eso es todo?

-tengo que salir de aquí!

-tranquila niña no hace nada…

-l-lo conoces?!

-claro, de vez en cuando me visita, no te ara nada… no me digas que le tienes miedo…

-le temo a todo lo que no sea humano! Si es humano significa que lo puedo matar! Pero cosas como el, launhihg Jack, eyeless Jack, y la niña esa con el oso de peluche que creo que se llama mari, con ellas no puedo! No al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de ponerme a su nivel –comenzó a darme un ataque de ansiedad, que no podía calmar, de repente sentí algo calido en mí cabeza

-tranquila niña… todo estará bien, no hace nada, ahora eres mí protegida y slender es un crepy al igual que yo, somos igual de fuertes… yo me ocupare de que no te haga nada –la sonrisa de Jeff se hizo más grande y por extraño que parezca en vez de verse grotesca y temible, parecía más una sonrisa cálida –vamos te presento a slender

-p-pero si lo veo me va a dar quien sabe que en la cabeza y me voy a morir!

-que extremista… no te pasara nada, el sabe si usa su poder o no

-en serio?

-claro! Ven vamos –Jeff se levantó y me ayudo a mí también fuimos de vuelta a la cabaña y entramos, vimos a slenderman bajar las escaleras, como auto defensa me puse detrás de Jeff, este me tomo de la cintura con su brazo y me puso a su lado luego miro a slenderman y dijo –hola slender, esta es mí protegida, se llama Sofía

-mucho gusto señorita –dijo mientras extendía su larga mano hacia mí en señal de saludo

-ho-hola… -tome su mano y lo salude con cortesía

-linda novia lo que te conseguiste Jeffrey

-n-no es mí novia! Es mí protegida, solo espero a que en loquesca para luego pelear contra ella, se le ve potencial de asesina

-lo cual nunca conseguirá es un trato vacío –dije con algo más de confianza

-valla se parecen bastante –dijo slenderman algo divertido o… eso creo…

-bueno a que se debe tu visita slender? –pregunto Jeff mientras los tres nos dirigíamos a la sala, el aun no me dejaba de tomar de la cintura lo cual me ponía un poco nerviosa

-pues veras, se rumoreaba que ahora vivías con alguien y quise venir a ver

-en serio no te creo…

-bueno jane me obligo a venir… quería saber si era cierto, según ella, porque no puede cumplir su venganza con alguien que puede salir lastimado

-eso si me lo creo… de verdad que ya no se como perderla, he estado viajando todo este tiempo y aun no puedo!

-ya se cansara

-ella nunca desistirá, es impulsada por la venganza y el odio, es lo más fuerte que hay y mientras más odio tenga más fuerte será…

-mmm porque lo dices Sofía?

-mmm? Decir que?

-acabas de decir algo sobre el odio y la venganza

-en serio Jeff? No recuerdo haber dicho nada…

-bueno tal vez pensaste en voz alta

-no creo como que me desconecte un rato jeje

-mmm? Que raro…

~pov jeff~

Estoy seguro de que Sofía dijo algo y por si fuera pero, sus ojos volvieron de nuvo a cambiar de color morado, algo realmente extraño… en serio que nunca deja de sorprenderme

-bueno Jeffrey ya me voy, te visitare luego

-claro slender, te acompaño a la puerta… Sofía, espera aquí

-claro –dijo con una gran sonrisa, una vez llegamos a la puerta slender antes de irse me dijo

-a que se referia Sofía con lo que dijo?

-no lo se, fue algo extraño

-viste el cambio de sus ojos

-lo del color? Si, no es la primera vez que pasa…

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a una combinación de odio y profunda tristeza, fue algo realmente extraño

-eso no lo vi… esa una niña con muchos misterios, y presiento que ni ella los sabe

-mantenla vigilada, hay algo muy raro en ella

-claro, nos vemos –entre de nuevo a la casa y me encontré con una labradora color miel junto a Sofía –quien es? –pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo al lado de Sofía

-laila, mí perra…

-linda…

-se puede quedar?

-claro… pero se quedara en tu cuarto…

-ok… creo que así no tendré que irte a despertar en la madrugada jejeje

-cierto… mala suerte… -dije casi susurrando

-que digiste?

-nada nada! Tienes ambre quieres algo de comer?

-emm claro… que hay

-emmm pues no se que te gustaría?

-me gusta el sushi

-voy por sushi –dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-iras a comprarlo?

-emmm si claro…. Espera luego vengo

-ok, -fue lo único que escuche antes de salir de la casa

Ya eran las diez de la noche, el día había pasado bastante rápido, habíamos comido sushi, afortunadamente a la tienda a la que fui había muy pocas personas así que pude salir sin causar tanto alboroto, Sofía no quiso cenar así que se fue directo a la cama, yo recogí todos los platos y los recogí y la basura la puse en su lugar, acto seguido yo también me fui a la cama a descansar, me recosté en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo, pensando en lo que pasaba, Sofía iba perdiendo su cordura rápidamente, y por alguna extraña razón eso no me gustaba, si enloquecía significaba que la tendría que matar, y no precisamente por lo del trato, si no porque cuando enloqueciera seria una asesina y tendría que pelear por mí propia vida. Levante mí mano derecha hacia arriba admirando la venda llena de sangre que cubría mí mano, la cual me unía a Sofía, emití un suspiro de cansancio y dije

-en que estaba pensando el día en que te conocí… -me acosté de lado en la cama y me puse el antifaz que uso para dormir, después de un rato logre conciliar el sueño

* * *

**dejen comentarios o si no ya no le sigo... naaaaa mentira XD pero si dejen comentarios ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno al fin el cap 6, es muy largooooo, por peticion :) espero y lo disfruten y dejen mucho comentarios :3**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las vacaciones poco a poco llegaban a su fin, desde que me fui de mi casa han pasado tres semanas, y como era de esperarse mi madre no lo soporto, tres días después de que fui por laila, me denuncio a la policía como secuestrada, dio los datos de mi "secuestrador" y un día después comenzaron a salir en las noticias y en el periódico fotos de mi con mis datos, yo también tuve que moverme, fui con mis amigos y les suplique que si venían a preguntarles sobre mi no digieran nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que sigo viva, la madre de Martín se ofreció a llevar a acabo el caso de mi familia ante la corte y su padre se ofreció a ser mi abogado, claro todo en casó de que me encontraran y mi madre me obligara a volver con ella, la madre de Martín sabía que mi madre me había corrido de la casa y podía hacer que me separaran de ella y me quedara en apariencia en su casa, mientras en realidad me quedaba con jeff, como era de esperarse de una jueza cullo marido era abogado, ambos sabían como mover los hilos para ayudarme, son buenas persona y confían en mi buen juicio, sobre todo por palabras de Martín que sabe que me puedo cuidar sola, en serio les debo un enorme favor a ellos 3, ya la proxima semanas entro a la escuela y se preguntarán, en serio voy a ir? Pues sí, quiero tener una vida normal, a pesar de que jeff me diga que no tiene caso y es una falta de tiempo, quiero ir, por múltiples razones, la primera quiero demostrarle a mi familia que puedo terminar la escuela, segundo quiero un empleo normal cuando tenga la edad adecuada y tercero, el cumplir todos mis objetivos me mantendrá un poco más alejada de mi locura.

Hoy fui a comprar los materiales que me faltaban para entrar, ya tenía todo listo solo faltaba esperar, en estas últimas semanas jeff ha estado actuando raro, se va desde temprano y llega hasta que ya estoy dormida, slenderman me ha venido a visitar de ves en cuando y siempre le pregunto porque jeff esta tan raro, y el siempre me contesta "esta bien no te preocupes" lo cual no le es mucha información, tengo bien en claro que por ser asesino no puedo esperar un comportamiento razonable como con una persona normal, pero bueno, estaba viendo la tele junto con laila que estaba echada a mis pies, smile ya se había ido a su habitación, seguramente a dormir, eran las 12:36 de la madrugada, había estado decidida a esperar a jeff y preguntarle porque me había ignorado, no es que me molestara, si no que odio los secretos.

estaba escuchando la canción de "dominio" de "rammstein" así me mantenía despierta, dos minutos después, laila se levantó y subió a la parte de arriba, seguramente para dormirse en el cuarto, seguí dando la vuelta a la televisión hasta que me encontré con el canal de noticias, un reportero estaba en una calle oscura y se veía una extraña persecución, me quite los audífonos para escuchar decir al reportero lo siguiente

"El misterioso asesino fue visto en el hotel fiesta del sol, los oficiales llegaron a verlo segundos antes de que escapara, en estos momentos están en persecución, al parecer va saltando de techo en techo los oficiales lo están siguiendo desde el cielo y la tierra, nuestro helicóptero lo esta divisando ahora mismo!"

Después de esto la imagen pasó a un reportero dentro de un helicóptero

"Al parecer los oficiales están preparando las armas para atacar desde el cielo, tal vez hoy sea el día en que el misterioso asesino sea atrapado!"

Me quede en shock al escuchar lo último, tome mi chamarra azul, me puse mis botas, guarde mi celular la bolsa de mi pantalón, fui a la cocina por tres cuchillos y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con slenderman bloqueando me el camino

-déjame pasar...

-el estará bien

-no! No es cierto! Medio departamento de policía esta detrás de el! Están a punto de dispararle desde el cielo! Dispuestos a matarlo! Esto no es como en las ciudades en las que han estado antes! Aquí si hay una amenaza se aniquila! Tienes que dejarme ir!

-y que aras si vas? Tu estas en la misma posición que el no pueden hacer mucho...

-entonces ayúdame... Por favor...

-porque lo quieres salvar? -eso fue lo que me puso en duda, el tenía razón si moría yo quedaría libre de nuestro trato y volvería todo a la normalidad... Pero eso era lo que no quería no sabía el porque, pero el verlo muerto es lo peor que se me puede rizar por la cabeza

-no lo se... -conteste- sólo quiero que viva... Por favor ayúdame...

-muy bien -dijo mientras me dejaba salir de la casa- será mejor que nos apresuremos

-ok! -salí corriendo de la casa en dirección hacia la salida del bosque, cuando finalmente salí corrí en dirección al centro, hacia la calle en donde se encontraba el hotel fiesta del sol, el lugar estaba demasiado lejos y me empezaba a cansar decidí ponerme los audífonos de nuevo seleccione una lista al azar y le di al botón para reproducir la música, la cansino que escuche era la de "La cista del silencio" de "mago de oz" me concentré en la música y el cansancio empezó a sé de indiferente, continúe corriendo, esquivando a todas las personas y los autos que había a mi paso, las clases de parcur que me había dado mi primo Marcos me habían servido, la canción cambió a la de "hasta que el cuerpo aguante" del mismo grupo, está si quedaba perfecto a la situación, brinque con facilidad una reja que habían puesto los policías ara e otra el paso, obviamente me vieron y me empezaron a gritar pero no los escuche yo seguía corriendo, gracias al cielo no me habían visto la cara, segui esquivando todo lo que había en mi camino hasta que llegue a la calle en la que jeff iba corriendo, lo vi en el techo de un edificio, siento perseguido aún por varias balas que le disparaban desde el aire, voltee hacia mi izquierda y vi a slenderman en la oscuridad, luego voltee hacia atrás y vi la cámara de un noticiero, había dos cámaras la del helicóptero y la del reportero que estaba en tierra, mire a slenderman y al parecer comprendió mi plan, este se teletransporto yo saque uno de los cuchillos que llevaba y lo lance hacia la cámara dando justo en el lente, como era de esperarse los oficiales lo tomaron como una señal de peligro, la canción combio y empezó "were is my mine" de "emily browing" las balas vinieron hacia mi y al ritmo de la música iba esquivando cada una de ellas, cada paso que daba se asemejaba a los pasos de ballet, había tomado clases desde los ocho años hasta los trece que fue cuando me rompí el tobillo, no escuchaba más que el sonido de la canción u sentía como las balas pasaban de mi sin darme, dejando detrás de ellas el inconfundible olor a pólvora.

~Pov jeff~

Las balas me seguían de cerca, tarde o temprano me darían, voltee hacia abajo y vi a Sofía bailando en medio de la calle mientras esquivaba un sin fin de balas, su talento era extraordinario y su gracia igual, no podía dejar de despegarlo los ojos en serio era la mejor ni una sola bala la rozaba, para cuando me di cuenta las balas dejaron de perseguirme, voltee hacia el helicóptero y me di cuenta de que este iba cayendo unos diez metros más lejos que en donde estaba Sofía, mire el helicóptero y de él salió slender, luego se teletransporto desapareciendo de mi vista, fue increíble, me sentía algo estúpido por ser salvado por mi protegida y por slender, baje del techo del edificio callando en una pequeña terraza, luego me lance de ahí y caí a encima de un auto, corrí hacia Sofía para tomarla y salir lo más rápido de ahí pero su bailé aún me tenía hipnotizado, luego vi como una bala estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza, forcé a mis piernas a que se movieran más rápido, logrando alcanzar una gran velocidad, no supe como fue pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya la había empujado fuera del peligro pero la bala me había dado a mí, justamente en el hombro, el dolor fue tan grande que no pude moverme, sentí como otra bala me daba en la pierna y como una más me daba en el pecho a pocos sentimenteros del corazón, la sangre comenzaba a salir de mis heridas y empecé a perder poco a poco el conocimiento, vi como los policías recargaban sus armas, pero antes de que me pudieran volver a disparar, vi como todos iban cayendo al suelo gritando y sujetándose la cabeza como si algo les hiciera daño, luego sentí como alguien me cargaba y me levantaba a uno o dos metros del suelo y me llevaba al bosque, en ese momento supe que fue slender quien me saco de ahí, luchaba por mantenerme despierto, a pesar de que no pudiera cerrar los ojos, estos se me nublaban y todo se iba oscureciendo

-tenemos que llegar rápido! –escuche la voz de Sofía preocupada

-ya falta poco… segura que sabes qué hacer? –le contesto slender

-claro que si! Mí mama ya me había dicho como hacerlo, solo espero y este loco tenga botiquín de primeros auxilios! –gran error yo no tenía uno… gire la cabeza y vi cómo nos dirigíamos a mí casa, creí que me llevarían a un hospital, aunque creo que seguramente Sofía sabía que hacer en casos como estos, la verdadera pregunta era, como es que lo sabía, no creo que le haya preguntado a su madre de la nada, como se cura a alguien herido de bala, y si fuera así sería muy extraño, tenia que averiguar todo sobre ella.

Cuando entramos a la cabaña Sofía quito todas las cosas que pudieran estorbar en la mesa e hizo las dos cillas a un lado

-recuéstalo en la mesa y quítale la camisa! –dijo casi al borde de la histeria –también el pantalón! –slender me quito la ropa con velocidad mientras Sofía iba a la parte de arriba a buscar mí botiquín que no tenía claro… para mí sorpresa bajo con uno en las mano, seguro que slender lo había traído para mí, el siempre ha sido como un mentor para mí, y siempre procuraba mantenerme vivo, ya me habían disparado antes, pero estas armas eran diferentes, las balas eran más grandes que cualquiera que me hubiera dado antes, si bien podían destruir una pared de concreto, que ciudad más extraña y violenta.

Sofía saco unas pinzas, una aguja, hilo especial para cocer, agua oxigenada y algodón, mucho algodón.

Ella introdujo las pinzas en la herida de mí hombro y empezó a buscar la bala, sentía como las pinzas de metal se introducían en mí piel causándome un gran ardor, para mí mala fortuna no había anestesia, ni inyectable o superficial, pero aun así, lo mejor era sentir el dolor, pues me decía que aun estaban vivo, sentí como sacaba la bala y la colocaba a un lado de la mesa en un plato de metal.

-pásame un cuchillo, y lávalo por favor con el agua oxigenada –le dijo a slender

-para que? –pregunto el

-tu solo hazme caso! Necesito cocer todo el musculo que destrozo la bala y para eso necesito abrir la herida superficial, así que muévete por favor! –slender hizo lo que dijo y tomo un pequeño cuchillo lo baño con un poco del agua oxigenada y lo limpio con un algodón, luego se lo paso a Sofía y ésta apunto a mí herida, empezó a cortarme la piel haciendo que sangrara más, tomo la aguja que estaba como en media luna y le puso el hilo, luego empezó a coser mí musculo destrozado por la bala, llevo más o menos cinco minutos acabar con solo el musculo, luego de acabar, empezó a cocer mí herida superficial –listo, ahora la de la pierna… -dijo mientras le daba el cuchillo a slender para que lo volviera a limpiar, el mismo procedimiento se repitió pero esta vez fue más rápida, sus dedos se agilizaban y las puntadas se hacían más rápidas, -slenderman por favor, véndale la herida de la mano, tenemos que protegerla para que no se desprendan los puntos

-muy bien –slender empezó a vendar mí brazo mientras Sofía seguía haciéndose cargo de mí pierna

-cuando termine de cocerle la pierna, necesito que también se la vendes

Cuando por fin acabaron, ahora slender se fue a vendar mí pierna y Sofía se fue a sacar la bala de mí pecho

-esta muy cerca del corazón… no creo poder sacarla… si toco el corazón de una forma descuidada y o si lo muevo mucho… en el peor de los casos el podría… morir…

-tu puede Sofía… vamos… -en esos momento me dieron muchas ganas de decirle que estaría bien, pero por alguna razón mis palabras no salieron.

Sentí como Sofía empezaba a abrir mí pecho con una lentitud que me desesperaba "que ella no sabia que me dolia?!" pense al borde de la desesperación, seguramente no lo sabia, ella había leído mí "creppypasta" que estoy seguro que la maldita de jane lo publico… pero ese es un asunto que ya arreglaría después, seguramente Sofía creía que por haberme quemado yo no sentía nada, pero no es así, superficialmente no puedo sentir, pero internamente si, por esa razón pude sentir los balazos que recibí por ella y las veces que corto mí piel y cosió mí musculo hace unos cuantos minutos, aunque… tal vez si sabía que podía sentir y solo me estaba torturando, disfrutando de cómo me hacía sufrir, tal vez su cordura había desaparecido, no podía afirmarlo, no lograba ver sus ojos para ver si eran color morado como antes, la vista se me empezó a nublar y lo último que vi fue un destello blanco que caía poco a poco, y lo último que sentí fue un dolor punzante en mí pecho.

~fin Jeff pov~

~Sofía pov~

Logre sacar la bala de Jeff, la volví a poner en el recipiente de metal y procedí ahora a cocerlos, los primeros puntos iban bien, pero ya cuando estaba por cerrar la herida que cubría el pedazo expuesto de su corazón lo oprimí un poco con la aguja, causándole una pequeña herida directo en el corazón, en ese momento, este dejo de moverse y de inmediato creí lo peor, cerré rápido las capas del musculo, luego cerré la capa de piel externa con aun más velocidad y rudeza, empecé a tener una crisis nerviosa, mí respiración comenzaba a hacerse más rápida y desesperada, por más que inhalara no podía tomar el suficiente aire

-que te pasa? –pregunto slenderman (a partir de aquí no intenten esto en su casa, porque si funciona)–que esta pasando?

-JEFF ESTA TENIENDO UN PARO CARDIACO! NECESITO QUE SI PUEDES SAQUES LOS CABLES DE LUZ DE LA PARED! AHORA!

-parta que?!

-le daremos electrochoques improvisados! Pero necesito que te muevas ya! –empecé a golpear el pecho de Jeff, tratando de reanimar su corazón, pegue mí oído a su pecho para escuchar, pero aun no latía, volví a hacerlo un par de veces hasta que slenderman logro sacar los cables de la pared, saco dos conectores para luz que había y los empezó a jalar haciendo que la pared se viniera abajo en una línea recta que era por donde los cables estaban –quítale los adaptadores! –slenderman hizo lo que le dijo con velocidad mientras yo seguía tratando de reanimar el corazón de Jeff –muy bien… necesito que sigas haciendo lo mismo que yo mientras preparo todo!

-muy bien –me contesto mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de Jeff, yo tome las pinzas para curación que había y con ellas como pude logre quitar el platico que cubría el cobre del cable, junte los dos cables y se produjo una pequeña chispa,

-muy bien slenderman necesito que te aprtes un poco…

-estas segura de que esto es seguro?

-no pero no tenemos de otra… -acerque los cables al pecho de Jeff aun sin tocarlo, respire hondo y puse los dos cables en su pecho, el cuerpo de Jeff se irgio por los choques eléctricos, yo separe los cables y me acerque a su pecho para escuchar su corazón, aun no latía, volví a repetir, separe de nuevo los cables y volví a acercarme asu pecho… pero este aun no latia –esto no es cierto… no es cierto… no te estas muriendo –dije mientras lanzaba los cables lejos y volvía a darle masaje de pecho para hacer que su corazón bombeara sangre –ESTO NO ES CIERTO! NO TE PUEDES MORIR! ERES Jeff THE KILLER! –me acerque a su pecho para escuchar pero aun no latía –si te mueres… juro que te mato… -slender tomo los cables y los dejo en un lugar seguro, una corriente de aire me recorrió la cara, un aire cálido, con olor a vainilla, el aire hizo que una línea de mí cara se sintiera fría, seguramente estaba llorando, desde que momento, ni siquiera lo sé, puede que hubiera estado llorando desde que todo esto empezó y yo no me di cuenta… quede ahí tumbada en su pecho durante bastante tiempo, hasta el momento que me pareció escuchar un latido, leve y débil, me separe de el y lo mire por un segundo, luego me volví a acercar a su pecho y volví a escuchar otro latido, este con más fuerza, volví a separarme y lo mire a la cara, de pronto sus ojos azules comenzaron a moverse un poco, aun no lo podía creer estaba vivo… después de todo había vivido, Jeff empezó a moverse poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en la mesa,

-estas vivo –dijo slenderman con un tono sorprendido

-fue extraño, ahora se lo que sienten mis victimas… y no se de que se quejan jaja –dijo riéndose un poco –oye niña… porque llo… -no alcanzo a pronunciar la ultima palabra pues yo le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-tu! Maldito! Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar?! Te matare, juro que te matare!

-pero que te pasa niña?! Estas loca o que?!

-solo muérete, así de sencillo muérete! Hiciste que me preocupara hijo de perra! Y como si fuera poco hiciste que me sintiera como en una de esas estúpidas novelas de crepúsculo!

-niña loca! Eres una extraña!

-emmm… creo que ya estas mejor así que yo me voy… -dijo slenderman mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, yo seguía enojada con Jeff y seguía gritándole que se muriera

-solo muérete! –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no podía creer que estaba llorando por el –t-todo esto es tu culpa… -sentí como unos brazos me envolvían, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el cálido pecho de Jeff

-lo siento… -fue lo único que escuche salir de su boca –lamento haberte preocupado… no volverá a pasar

-eso espero… -dije aun un poco enojada

-aun no puedo creer que te preocupe…

-ni yo puedo creerlo… -Jeff se separo de mí y se bajo de la mesa, poniéndose de pie

-donde esta mí ropa?

-esta en el sillón… -Jeff se dirigió al sillón y tomo sus pantalones, por alguna razón no dejaba de verlo, me alegraba mucho que estuviera vivo, él porque no lo sé, pero me hacía muy feliz

-que tanto me miras? Sé que soy hermosos pero me estas poniendo nervioso…

-cállate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte salvado la vida… aún tengo que vendarte el pecho, para que la herida cicatrice adecuadamente –dije mientas tomaba un venda que había en el botiquín –así que por favor…

-ok… -él se acercó hasta mí hasta que pude volver a sentir su aroma, el me sacaba bastante de altura, tenía que voltear la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verlo, empecé a vendar su pecho, cuando por fin termine la adherí con pegamento –ya está… buenas noches.. o días… ya son las 2:30 –empecé a caminar rumbo a las escaleras para irme a mí cuarto, pero de nuevo sentí los brazos de Jeff alrededor de mí, deteniéndome justo al pie de la escalera

-quieres dormir con migo esta noche? –me pregunto sin más, no reaccione bien, de hecho me quede por un momento en chock

-q-que dices?

-que si quieres dormir con migo esta noches…? No te hare nada malo lo prometo, además, quiero hablar sobre algo contigo antes de dormir…

-que cosa?

-duerme con migo y hablaremos…

-valla tramposo… bueno voy a ponerme mí pijama así que si me dejaras subir…

-ok… te espero y si no vienes, ire por ti

-emm claro… -subí a gran velocidad las escaleras y busque un short negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, me cambie rápido, pues lo menos que quería era que Jeff entrara al cuarto y me viera en ropa interior, en estos días a través de slenderman he aprendido que es algo desesperado, me asome debajo de la cama y encontré a laila ya dormida, tome a raino que estaba en mí cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Jeff, estuve frente a su puerta un pequeño lapso de tiempo agarrando valentía para tocar, me valió y abrí la puerta y me lo encontré aun sin camisa, por alguna razón me sonroje –l-lo siento debí tocar…

-no importa pasa…

-bueno de que querías hablar? –dije mientras entraba a la habitación y me sentaba en la cama

-pues… hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte… -dijo mientras se sentaba a mí lado…

-yo también… así que empieza tu…

-ok primera pregunta… ¿Dónde aprendiste a curar heridas de bala?

-otra pregunta?

-no… así que dime… -emití un gran suspiro y le dije

-bueno, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa y yo a pesar de tener solo seis años, no dejaba de meterme en problemas muy extraños, yo y mí primo… un día llegamos a la casa de mí madre… algo heridos, yo tenía un balazo en la muñeca y mí primo tenía una en la pierna… mí madre nos y en vista de cómo éramos ambos, nos dijo como hacerlo…

-valla describes a tu mama todo lo contrario a como yo la conoci…

-si bueno… desde pequeños mí primo y yo éramos algo sádicos… los problemas en los que nos metíamos los causábamos nosotros y la razón por la cual mí madre nos dijo como hacer las curaciones fue solo porque mí primo se estaba apuntando con un cuchillo en el cuello… prácticamente la amenazamos con nuestras vidas…

-valla… no me lo creo… ahora otra pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que dejaras de ser así?

-eso fue por ahí de los nueve u ocho años… no lo recuerdo muy bien… todo esta borroso… cuando trato de recordarlo... lo único que veo es un mar de fuego una chica de pelo morado… y un lobo de dos metros a su lado… lo cual se me hace una estupides tal vez tuve algo así como un mal sueño…

-pues valla que es extraño…

-… bueno como sea! Ahora me toca a mí! Priemra pregunta! ¿dime porque me habías estado ignorando toda este tiempo?

-e-em bu-bueno… es que había estado ocupado…

-haciendo que?

-matando…

-porque?

-porque no he estado matando como antes…

-porque?

-porque tengo que cuidarte! Tienes idea de lo tentador que es tener a una victima cerca y no poderla tocar?

-mmmm… no te creo…

-bueno pues ya conteste así que vamos a dormir! –Jeff me tomo de la cintura y me acostó a la fuerza en la cama a un lado de el

-oye!

-jejeje solo ve a dormir…

-mmmm ok…

-a propósito… esa no era la razón por la cual te había ignorado…

-no me digas… -le dije con sarcasmo

-cállate…

-bueno dime la verdad… yo te la dije…

-pero a medias…

-no me acuerdo de lo demás!

-bueno… yo también te lo diré a medias… -Jeff me tomo de la barbilla y me acerco poco a poco a su cara, cuando menos me di cuentas sus labios estaban rosando los míos en un beso algo torpe, pero por alguna extraña razón amoroso –listo tómalo como quieras

-eeeeeh… -estaba en shock… no podía hacer nada… de un momento a otro me fui calmando y lo único que le dije fue –idiota… y-yo… también…

-que dijiste?

-nada me voy a dormir! –enterré mí cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos esperando poder dormirme…

-go to sleep my love…

* * *

**hasta aqui! espero y les alla gustado dejen comentarios X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**al fiiiiiiin! espero les guste :3 tal vez piensen que estoy muy corta de palabras pero esque acabo de escribir el cap mas largo de toda mi vida bueno disfruten**

* * *

La semana paso rápido y el lunes llego, ese día era mi primer día de escuela me di un baño, y me puse unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes roja, luego encima un suéter negro que me quedaba algo grande, tome mi mochila con mis libros y baje las escaleras, me en encontré en la parte de abajo a laila y a smile comiendo en la cos jeff esperándome a un lado de la puerta

-estas lista?

-si... -dije sin muchos ánimos, salimos de la casa, eso sin ates despedirme de laila y smile, ahora iba al lugar que menos quería en el mundo, a pesar de que yo era la que quieres ir a la escuela, no me hacia muy feliz ir, pues en los días pasados, después de que slenderman y yo rescatáramos a jeff, se habían pasado en la televisión y en internet lo poco que había en el video del reportero, afortunadamente no se me veía la cara en el video, pero las personas que me conocían seguramente sabrían que era yo, no quería levantar tantas sospechas, ni llamar tanto la atención, seguimos caminando hasta que salimos del bosque, eran las 7:00 am seguramente llegaríamos a mi escuela en treinta minutos, en cuanto empezamos a adentrarnos más en la ciudad, jeff decidió que sería más razonable ponerse el gorro de su chamarra y cubrirse la cara con su cabello, el día estaba nublado, como siempre lo ya sido y en las calles había una niebla espesa, que muy apenas te dejaba ver por donde caminabas, por lo general había neblina siempre, pero esta sólo se quitaba a partir de las 9:00 o 10:00 de la mañana, a solo dos cuadras de la escuela ya se podía escuchar los estruendosos sonidos de las bocinas de los autos, comenzamos a caminar acercándonos más a la escuela, se veían grandes filas de autos, todos formados sólo para llegar a la entrada y dejar a sus respectivos pasajeros en la puerta de entrada, mientras que en la calle unos cuantos caminaban como lo hacíamos jeff y yo, en cuanto nos acercábamos más a la puerta logre divisar una figura familiar, entrecerré los ojos y me di cuenta que para mi mala suerte, lo madre estaba en la puerta de la entrada, valla que me conocía bien...

-que aremos? -me dijo jeff mientras también veía a mi madre en la puerta

-seguir, no dejaré que me lleve de vuelta... No que estropee mis estudios... -seguí caminando acompañada de jeff, cada vez estábamos más cerca de la puerta, una vez estuvimos a escasos metros de la puerta mi madre mi giro la cabeza y logro verme yo seguí mi camino eso sin antes escuchar el estresante grito de mi madre que me decía

-Sofía tenemos que hablar!

-habla tu... Yo no tengo nada que decir... Miss Marisol...-Dije mientras me dirigía a la prefecta de la escuela

-si que pasa Sofía?

-de hoy en adelante o me recomerá el -dije mientras señalaba a jeff -o yo me iré sola...

-tu mama esta desacuerdo con esto?

-mi madre... Me corrió de la casa, así que ahora yo vivo por mi cuenta, y ella ya no tiene palabra sobre mi...

-bueno... Esta bien, adelante pasa

-gracias -dije mientras entraba a la escuela, eso sin antes despedirme de jeff con un choque de puños, algo "infantil" pensarían, pero para mi el choque de puños era algo especial, sólo lo hacia con la gente con la que me siento a gusto, seguí caminando hasta las escaleras, luego subí hasta el tercer piso del edificio, la escuela a la que voy tiene los niveles de preescolar, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, unos de mis amigos como serían fany o Iván, han estado en esta escuela desde preescolar, gracias al cielo yo no, yo entre en secundaria.

el edificio de preparatoria esta compartido con el de secundaria, cada grupo está en un salón, tampoco somos muchos en preparatoria, de los que estábamos en tercero de secundaria solo muy pocos nos quedamos en prepa.

De camino a mi salón me en ingreso con cuatro amigas mías, Valeria, Grecia, Diana y Mariana, ellas iban un grado más bajo que yo, ellas ahora estaban en tercero, el lo bueno de que secundaria y prepa estén en el mismo edificio

-hola shaba~ - me dijo Valeria con su clásico estilo que según ella era de un "cholo"

-hola! Que! como les fue en vacaciones?

-na! Yo no hice nada en todas las vacaciones, solo me la pase en mi casa viendo anime -me respondió Valeria

-estaba viendo sus porquerías de Yaoi -dijo en un "susurro" Grecia para mi

-ps obvio! -le contesto valeria mientras se echaba a reír

-y tu Grecia? Qué hiciste? - pregunte

-me vi toda la nueva temporada de my little pony -me dijo con un entusiasmo que sólo ella puede lograr, cuando responde así, uno pensaría que en realidad esta siendo sarcástica pero no ella así celebra

-ya viste el triler de la nueva película? -le pregunte

-si voy a esperar a que la saquen! -respondió decidida

-y tu Dana? -le pregunte a Diana con curiosidad, yo le decía dana que es como sensei o maestro en japonés, ella había visto más animes y más manga que yo y fue de las 4 a la primera que conocí

-también vi Yaoi, oh oh oh! sempai! tambien vi un manga bien hermoso! -me dijo con entusiasmo -ahorita no me acuerdo ni del nombre pero el uke resulta que nunca ha dicho ni expresado una sola palabra y el seme se le declara y el uk aaaaaah! Esta bien hermoso!

-jajaja ok luego me dices como se llama, y ya viste la segunda temporada de sekaiichi hatsukoi? -le pregunte

-no aún no...

-yo ya la vi! -dijo casi gritando Valeria

-bola de pervertidas fujoshis! Porque ven eso!? –nos dijo Grecia

-porque es hermosooooo~ -respondimos las tres

-raras, la única que es normal es Mariana,

-por ahora... -dijo Valeria

-y a todo esto tu que hiciste Mariana? -Mariana es la más nueva en esto de ser otaku,

-gracia me llevo a una convención lo primeros días y vi a muchas personas con disfraces bien geniales ! Y también ahí me compre un llavero de pikachu! -respondió emocionada

-y aquí lo traes?

-si pero esta dentro de mi mochila en receso te lo muestro!

-ok- seguimos caminando hasta que encontré mi salón, afortunadamente estaba al lado de el de ellas, me despedí con un movimiento de mano y deje mi mochila en mi lugar, desgraciadamente las bancas ya estaban acomodadas por número de lista, así que yo quedaba justo en medio, lejos de fany, Iván y ángel, que también se quedo a prepa.

Después de dejar mi mochila salí del salón a esperar a que dieran el tiemble de entrada, me recargue en la barda que tenía vista perfectamente hacia la puerta de la escuela, me coloque junto a fany y ángel que platicaban de cosas triviales y me puse a observar como mi madre peleaba con jeff, seguramente le estaría reclamando que me regresara, pero aunque jeff quisiera, yo no me iba a ir,

-valla alboroto está armando tu mama allá afuera -la chillante e irritante voz de Marta perturbo mis oídos

-hola Marta... -conteste con un tono de voz que bien podía tomarse como un "que quieres aquí?!"

-porque tu madre esta tan histérica? Qué descubrió que su hija es una loca?

-y tu porque estas tan sola? Dónde están itcel y la líder del grupo de putas de alcantarilla karina? Qué se dieron cuenta de que tu en ese grupo de putas no aires por tu ofrenda cara y físico?

-suuuu~ -escuche la burla de fany y ángel hacia Marta

-mira métete con migo y te puedo hacer toda tu estadía en la escuela una pesadilla

-más de la que estoy viviendo ahora escuchándote no creo

-mira mejor me voy porque no tengo planeado pelear con una inmadura

-lo mismo digo -respondí con una sonrisa, el timbre de la hora de entrada sono, entre al salón y fany y ángel detrás de mi me senté y me puse a esperar a que pudiéramos ir a almorzar, todas la clases fueron de presentarnos y decir que nos gusta y que no lo típico para empezar a conocernos mejor.

Las clases acabaron y llego la hora del almuerzo, saque dinero de la bolsa de mi pantalón y me reuni en la puerta del salón con fany, empezamos a caminar en silencio pero luego de unos segundos ella me pregunto

-el que te trajo en la mañana... Era el mismo que te ayudo en el cine y el mismo con el que te quedaste a vivir?

-si... -conteste sería

-y es el mismo al que los policías trataron de atrapar el miércoles de la semana pasara?

-si...

-el mismo a que tu ayudaste a escapar? -como sabía que la que lo ayudo era yo, solo aparecía frente a la cámara en una fracción de segundo, como pudo darse cuenta?

-... Como lo supiste?...

-llevabas tu chamarra favorita... -increíble nunca se fijan en lo que me gusta y cuando les conviene si -pero hay algo que no entiendo

-que cosa?

-en el video que pasaron en las noticias aparecías tu, luego salía ante la cámara mucha estática y en medio de esa estaba como una figura con traje y la cara blanca, algo solo lo que salía en el juego de Bryan en su celular del año pasado, te acuerdas?

-si sí me acuerdo...

-pero es imposible que sea el mismo, verdad?

-...

-verdad?!

-si no te preocupes... Alguien más sabe que fui yo la que le ayudo?

-no al parecer no fui la unica que supo, Claudia también se dio cuenta ella fue la que me dijo, me pregunto si era posible de que la que estaba en el video fueras tu, y después de ver esa parte como mil veces nos dimos cuenta de que si

-valla que son curiosas

-somos tus amigas

-bueno, no le digan a nadie por favor

-claro que no sofi! Como crees! Bien sabemos que puede pasar, tu despreocupate

-gracias… -emití un pequeño suspiro, le di el dinero que tenía en la mano a Fanny y le dije –si vez a Ángel de camino a la cafetería dile que me compre un sándwich de jamón con queso y un jugo

-claro –me dijo mientras tomaba el dinero –te espero en las bancas

-ok –yo me dirigí al baño a lavarme las manos, la verdad es que en las primeras clases, me aburrí y me puse a rayarme las manos, y tenía que quitarme la tinta o si no el sándwich me sabría a tinta.

Cuando llegue, el baño estaba completamente solo, tome jabón líquido y abrí la llave para enjuagármelas, cuando por fin logue quitar el rastro de la tinta de mis mano cerré la llave y procedí a tomar un poco de papel para secármelas, antes de que terminara de hacerlo escuche como la puerta del baño se habría a mis espaldas, me gire y para mí mala suerte vi a marta, a Itzel a su lado, con su típico cabello negro maltratado y a Karina, con su típico cabello negro sin brillo pero bien cuidado, parecería que ella escogió a sus amistades más feas que ella para que resaltara, siempre es así, ellas tres son de las personas que más odio en el mundo, no se muy bien la razón, pero desde siempre para saber como son las personas yo solo debo de escuchar como hablan, y desde la primera vez que escuche la chillante voz de Karina supe que ella seria una persona que no vale ni la pena tratar, estaba a punto de dirigirme a la puerta para salir pero el brazo de Karin me lo impidió

-por favor… déjenme irme antes de que el poco rastro de belleza que su dios decidió dejarles se esfume…

-escuchamos que trataste muy mal a marta

-vamos Karina, cuando te ha importado alguien más que no seas tu? A menos de que me quieras hacer algo y la excusa de que yo trate mal a marta primero, justifique lo que me quieres hacer, como un "solo lo hice para defender a mí amiga" –ella solo abrió ampliamente lo ojos, señal de lo que dije era verdad, por razones como estas quiero ser psicóloga! –bueno ahora que ya lo descubrí… me dejas pasar?

-momento! Aunque todo eso fuera verdad –dijo a manera de que sus dos "amigas" no creyeran que lo que dije era verdad – y aunque llegara a hacerte lo que se suponeque que te iba a hacer quien te creería

-gozo de mejor reputación que tu, en el año pasado, estuviste en la dirección, que? Como tres veces por día? Durante todo el ciclo y yo cuantas? Ninguna, y no solo es eso, sino durante todos los años de secundaria y recordemos que los directivos son lo mismo…. –ella me tomo de la mandíbula y me dijo

-pues me viene valiendo! Ya me arte de ti niña! Debes aprender tu lugar! –ella me empujo haciendo que me callera en el suelo, sentí mí hombro rasgarse, seguramente los puntos se había abierto, abrí los ojos como pude ver como las tres tenían unos botes con un liquido extraño en las manos –sabes investigue un poco acerca del tipo del que tanto hablabas cuando estabas en tercero… como se llamaba Jeff the killer? Da la casualidad de que mí hermano pequeño sabe quién es y me conto su historia… así que tal si te hacemos igual de "hermosa que el" –ella vacío el bote encima de mí, cerré los ojos para que no me entrara, acerque mí mano y reconocí el olor de inmediato, era cloro!, sentí como vaciaban encima de mí otro frasco intente levantarme pero antes de que lo hiciera sentí el pie de Karin patearme el pecho haciendo que con el mismo liquido me resbalara y chocara contra la pared, me aventure a abrir los ojos y vi como Itzel encendía un fosforo, en ese momento no me importo nada, algo me decía, que aunque me encendieran en llamas yo estaría bien, y no es porque pensara que Jeff vendría a recatarme como otras veces, si no que algo me dijo que el que me quemaran y me obligaran a que viera a la muerte a los ojos, me aria bien, yo solo emití una pequeña sonrisa y vi a los ojos de las tres y les dije

-vamos… las reto… -Karina se impaciento y le quito a Itzel el fosforo y lo lanzo hacia mí, inmediatamente comencé a prenderme en llamas, grite como pude, grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía y vi como ellas se echaban a la fuga, de repente mis gritos comenzaron a volverse risas, descontroladas, miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mí cabeza, y la única que tenia más clara que todas las demás era, la de una chica de cabello morado con un lobo enorme a su lado, sentí como personas iban entrando al baño y como intentaban apagar el fuego, no distinguía a ninguna en realidad, cuando por fin lograron apagar las llamas, me tomaron con cuidado y me bajaron a la planta baja del edificio, escuche como sirenas sonaban fuera de la escuela, y como los paramédicos me tomaban y me pasaban a una camilla, en ningún momento quite la sonrisa de mí rostro y sobre todo en ningún momento cerré los ojos, no quería perderme de nada, aunque todo lo viera borroso no quería perderme de lo que pasaría!

~Jeff pov~

Sofía y las tipas esas llevan cinco minutos en el baño, no tengo ni idea de lo que este pasando, vio a las tres tipas, salir del baño corriendo, luego escucho provenir gritos de dolor del baño, bajo rápidamente del techo del edificio del frente y corro al baño para ver que esta pasando, pero apenas y llego los gritos cambiaron a ser risas incontroladas, abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con Sofía envuelta en llamas

-RÁPIDO! NECESITO AYUDA! –grite desesperadamente, me quite la sudadera y comencé a intentar apagar el fuego de Sofía, más maestros llegaron y me ayudaron, uno de ellos se fue y llamo a una ambulancia, en cuanto logramos apagar el fuego, con cuidado todos la llevamos a la planta baja, yo la cargue y se la entregue a los paramédicos, quienes la metieron en la ambulancia

-quiero ir con ella –dije mientras me dirigía a uno de los paramédico

-eres algún familiar suyo?

-soy su tutor, yo estoy a cargo de ella –mentí, y a la vez no

-muy bien –dijo mientras me habría paso para que pudiera entrar en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, rápido me puse mí sudadera y entre, la sonrisa en su rostro aun no se borraba y ella aun no cerraba lo ojos, me sentí inferior, pues yo perdí la conciencia cuando me queme por culpa del estúpido de Keith

-tal vez debas relajarte –le dijo uno de los paramédicos a Sofía

-jeje… -se escuchó una leve risa proveniente de ella –y-yo est-toy rela-jada…

-estará bien… -le dije al paramédico, -por favor dese prisa –volví a mirar a Sofía y vi que uno de sus ojos estaba morado, no le di importancia por lo general eso se quita en un segundo, no dura mucho es solo como un destello, tardamos más o menos diez minutos en llegar al hospital, volví a dirigir mí mirada a sus ojos y el ojo aun estaba morado, en cuanto llegamos a ella la llevaron a la zona de urgencias y a mí me dijeron que me quedara en la sala de espera, cinco minutos después llegaron al hospital los amigos de Sofía con sus cosas, reconocí al tal Ángel y a su amiga, que creo se llamaba Fanny, ellos se acercaron a mí y me entregaron su mochila, su celular y un sándwich de jamón con quedo y un jugo –esto es de ella?

-si, -me respondío Ángel- también el sándwich pero creo que dejara que te lo comas,

-gracias supongo…

-me tome la libertad de hablarle a su primo… ella confía más en el que en su propia vida

-muy bien

-nos aseguramos de que nadie más supiera de lo que le paso, incluyendo a su madre –me dijo Fanny

-ok, gracias, se ve que son buenos amigos de ella

-ella no confía en nadie más que en algunos pocos por algo somos sus amigos e incluso entre nosotros, hay algunos a los que nos cuentas más cosas que a los demás

-saben algo acerca de su pasado? –no pude evitar preguntar realmente ella oculta muchas cosas

-no, no sabemos mucho, el que sabe más es su primo, por eso lo llamamos para ver si el podía saber porque ella tenía la mirada perdida y esa sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez debas esperar a que el llegue…

-ok, entonces que es lo que saben de ella?

-sabemos que su capacidad de curación es más rápida que el de cualquier otra persona, su primo es igual –me respondío Ángel

-como cuanto se tarda en sanar?

-si es una herida superficial, como un raspan, unas cuantas horas, si es una herida como la que le hicieron el día en que fuimos al cine, por lo regular en un humano normal tarda general tarda un mes ella solo tarda unas dos semanas

-pero sus heridas ya llevan un mes y aun tiene esas heridas

-la herida por dentro ya esta sanada, pero superficialmente, siempre le quedara la apariencia de que no, su primo no nos dijo el porque

-mmm ya veo… gracias de todos modos

-no hay de que, te la encargamos mucho, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos

-muy bien… gracias de nuevo –los dos se despidieron con solo un ademan, yo me quede a esperar al primo de Sofía, tenia que hacerle muchas preguntas, pues se acercaba el día en que me enfrentaría a Sofía y quería estar al tanto de a lo que me enfrentaba, pero… realmente estaba dispuesto a matarla? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

**hasta aqui, espero les alla gustado, que pasara porque la vision de sofia es de una chica y un lobo? que tiene que ver su primo en todo esto? lo veran en el siguiente cap :D dejen comentarios :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**al fin! Disculpen la tardanza pero esque mi compu esta mal solo he podido subir este cap desde el ordenador lo lamento de nuevo, bueno disfruten **

* * *

~jeff pov~

Llevo aquí esperando a que venga el primo de Sofía más o menos unos 20 min. Estoy a punto de desesperarme e ir a buscarlo, aún cuando ni siquiera se donde esta, vi como la puerta de la sala de espera de habría y de ella salía un niño de 13 años, el se acerco al mostrador y le dijo a una de las recepcionistas que estaba ahí

-la paciente Sofía Hale, como esta?

-cuál es tu nombre?

-Marcos varner -el apellido estaba mal, seguramente no era el, tal vez un amigo más

-eres familiar de la señorita?

-soy su primo, me hablaron hace unos minutos para que viniera

-muy bien, en estos momentos la señorita hale esta siendo atendida por quemaduras de tercer grado

-como ocurrió el accidente?

-no tenemos muchos detalles solo sabemos que la señorita estaba bañada en cloro y lejía mientras se quemaba, por lo cual tendrá que quedarse un tiempo aquí

-el fuego quemo más allá de la epidermis?

-no, afortunadamente el fuego se apago antes de traspasar esa capa de piel, la curación tomara poco tiempo pero tendrá que quedarse mínimo un mes aquí, si gustas puedes esperar a que llegue el doctor y diga que ya puedes pasar a verla

-gracias, esperare, vendré en una semana para recogerla y llevármela, a ella no le gustan los hospitales a menos de que sean psiquiátricos

-emmmm como digas... Oye niño no estas un poco menor para saber el nombre científico de las capas de la piel -pregunto curiosa la enfermera, pero debo admitir que es una buena pregunta, tal vez el si era su primo después de todo, ambos son iguales de misteriosos, y en los ojos del niño se ve una ira contenida y una sed de sangre insaciable, no es lo mismo que vi en Sofía pero es igual de perturbador

-no -contesto tranquilamente Marcos, el se dirigió al área en que yo estaba y se sentó un par de cillas después de mi, gire mi cabeza hacia el y le dije

-realmente eres primo de Sofía?

-si... Quien eres tu y que haces con sus cosas?

-soy su tutor, podría decirse

-ah! Ya veo... Jeff cierto?

-como lo sabes?

-Sofía me hablo de ti la mañana siguiente después de que le hiciste la herida en la mano, luego mi tía bety me dijo que Sofía se había ido de la casa, me imagine que estaría contigo

-eres muy inteligente...

-tengo un lazo con Sofía...

-bueno necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre ella... Sobre su pasado es realmente importante...

-bueno depende que preguntas me hagas, tal vez allá algunas que no pueda contestar

-primera pregunta, que es ella?

-a que te refieres con que?

-no me quieras engañar! -grite a modo de susurro -a nadie le cambian los ojos de color así como así!

-es difícil de explica lo que es, sólo debo decirte que el día en que su cordura se valla será el día en que la mía también y si eso pasa no abra poder humano que nos detenga

-empieza por el principio por favor cada vez entiendo menos!

-bueno te contare la parte de Sofía ya que yo tengo sus recuerdos, no podré darte detalles al 100% ya que la mayoría de las acciones de Sofía me involucran a mi y yo no recuerdo mi pasado...

-como es eso posible?

-yo tengo los recuerdos de Sofía y ella los míos, más a delante te seguiré explicando... Por ahora comencemos con el inicio...

~fin Jeff pov~

~Marcos pov~

-cuando éramos pequeños, Sofía y yo éramos tremendos, siempre terminábamos metidos en problemas, pero no problemas cualquiera, esta ciudad siempre ha sido muy peligrosa, y eso de alguna manera era por nuestra causa, has oído hablar de la oveja negra de la familia?

-je... Claro, se podría decir que yo era la oveja negra en la mía

-bueno nosotros éramos las ovejas negras, pero de la ciudad... por extraño que puede sonar nuestro estado de ánimo afectaba a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero a gran escala, Sofía y yo supimos esto hace diez años, cuando teníamos cinco y tres años de edad, aún así eso nos venía valiendo poco, Sofía siempre había tenido una locura incontrolable, según sus padres desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, y mis tíos dicen que yo era igual, sabiendo esto, creo que puedes imaginarte porque esta ciudad es así de peligrosa, con un solo berrinche o disgusto por parte de nosotros esta ciudad se convertía en un verdadero infierno, y ambos lo sabíamos y aún así, no te mentiré era divertido hacerlo, lo peor de todo es que lo que causamos ya no se puede quitar, por eso hasta la fecha esta ciudad sigue siendo así de peligrosa, un año después de que nos enteramos de lo que podíamos hacer, ella y yo comenzamos a involucrarnos en el caos que causábamos, a tan corta edad logramos unirnos a una banda de traficantes de drogas, órganos y armas, a pesar de tener esa edad los dos teníamos el razonamiento de un adulto, pero con los caprichos de niños de la edad que en realidad teníamos y como a menudo llegábamos lesionados, la madre de Sofía y mi otro tío, que son médicos nos enseñaron como curarnos nosotros mismos,

-no creo que su familia los hubiera dejado salirse con la suya a esa edad

-al principio trataron de deteneos pero Sofía es muy lista y de alguna forma logro que no se metieran, no recuerdo como, como te digo hay cosas que no puedo recordar

-mmm ya veo, luego que paso?

-a los nueve años de Sofía y a mis siete años, todo se salió de control, tuvimos un desacuerdo si no mal recuerdo con la madre de Sofía, y ella se enojó tanto que estallo en ira y casi logra matarla, su cabello se había vuelto púrpura y sus ojos igual, estaba totalmente desquiciada, después de eso solo recuerdo que están ella y un lobo a su lado en medio de las llamas... Después de ahí todo esta confuso, dos días después recuerdo que Sofia y yo estábamos en el hospital, ella se veía normal de nuevo y ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que habíamos echo, sólo sabíamos que era muy malo y que no volveríamos a repetirlo... Desde entonces ella controla sus impulsos de locura y yo mis impulsos por matar... Y prometimos que nunca nos diríamos el uno al otro nuestros recuerdos... Hasta qué llegara el día en que ya lo pudiéramos soportar más nuestros impulsos -el se quedo callado, no estaba en estado de shock solo parecía sorprendido

-con esto no me contestas que es ella...

-es que no lo se... Esa respuesta esta ligada con migo también, ya que yo tampoco se que soy exactamente, El poder que tiene es incontrolable, no se sí es una bruja, un demonio o algo más...

-hay otros como ustedes dos? -si que lo había... Y a ella hace mucho que no la veíamos por problemas familiares...

-si... Otra prima, hija de mi otro tío, el que es doctor igual que la madre de Sofía, su nombre es norma varner... Ella es una bruja... Literalmente... Hace bastante que no la vemos... La Madre de ella tuvo una grave pelea con nuestra abuela y desde entones no la vemos... Ella antes era la que nos mantenía informados acerca de lo que nuestra familia hacia, bien Sofia y yo sabíamos que en algún momento ellos tratarían de encerrarnos o hacernos algo para evitar que los siguiéramos amenazando y que dejáramos de divertirnos con la banda... Nadie más que nosotros sabía que ella era una bruja.

-que pasado más extraño tienen...

-aún así no pareces demasiado impresionado

-cuando te conviertes en un "creppypasta" muy pocas cosas te llegan a sorprender

-mmm, me imagino... -un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, sólo por un par de segundos ya que yo lo rompí con una simple pregunta -me sorprende que aún no te hayas ido... Dime, porque ayudaste a mi prima? Y no me refiero a solo ahorita, se que tu eres su guarda espaldas por así decirlo, pero... El que le hayas dado un lugar en donde quedarse, el que la hayas traído hasta acá y el que aún no te hayas ido del hospital a pesar de que ya dieron noticias de que estará bien... Lo que has hecho va más haya de tus deberes como guarda espaldas, todavía si te pagarán o algo por el estilo, lo entendería, pero no... Así qué dime, porque haces todo esto? -el se quedo en silencio un momento, parecía que el tampoco sabía con exactitud la respuesta, el emitió un gran suspiro luego abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que saliera sonido por su boca, a ambos nos sorprendió un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la puerta, ambos giramos solo para ver quien estaba ocacionando tal ruido y para mala suerte de mi prima y de jeff, era mi tía bety -tsk!... Perfecto lo que faltaba... -ella me vio y rápido se dirigió hacia mi, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio jeff a mi lado

-que hace el aquí?! -me preguntó con enojó

-yo podría preguntarte lo mismo tía, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Sofía no te quiere cerca...

-eso no me importa ella es mi hija!

-tía seguramente ella ya no es tu hija

-legalmente aún lo es!

-desde el momento en que la corriste dejo de serlo... Tía ahórrale molestias a Sofía... Y vete... -ella solo me vio enojada y estaba a punto de protestar si no fuera porque antes vio a jeff, su ira aumentó lo miro y dijo

-sabía que esto pasaría... Todo es tu culpa! -ella se alejó y salió por la misma puerta, se había ido, por el momento, estoy seguro de que iba a volver, emití un suspiro y me relaje en el sillón a que llegara alguien y me digería que ya podía pasar a verla.  
Pasaron cerca de dos horas, eran ya la 1:20 pm, un médico se hacerlo a nosotros y dijo

-quien de ustedes es el responsable de la señorita hale? -yo mire a jeff y dije

-el es su tutor, pero yo soy su familiar

-muy bien... La señorita hale esta ahora en reposo, de alguna extraña manera aún no se duerme y nuestros sedantes no lograron que se quedara dormida durante la curación...

-entonces está bien?

-físicamente lo esta, mentalmente no lo creo...

-con que este bien físicamente me basta -dijo jeff con un tono extraño en su voz, recuerdo el trato que el y Sofía tiene, pero aún así el no se ve contento, se ve más que nada algo forzado...

-podemos pasar a verla? -pregunte al médico

-si claro, debe de seguir despierta...

-gracias doctor... Vamos jeff -tome la mochila de Sofía y su celular, el doctor nos guió hasta la habitación de Sofía, una vez estuvimos frente a la puerta el se fue, yo abrí la puerta y me encontré con Sofía envuelta en vendas pero aún así tenía un ojo descubierto, con el nos podía ver, yo deje su mochila a un lado y me hacer que juntó con Jeff a la cama

-hola... -le dije animado

-hola jeje... -me contesto con voz ansiosa

-como fue que te paso esto?

-fue culpa de unas putas... Las más lista supo que hacerme... Imagino su cara cuando me vea jejeje

-hay niña... Que voy a hacer contigo?

-jajajajaja oye oye! Traes ahí mi celular?!

-si aquí lo tengo... Porque?

-es que este lugar es muy aburrido no hay ni música para ambientación ni nada! Es muy callado, odió eso!

-quieres que ponga música?

-siii! -me reí entre dientes, sabía que me pediría eso, saque su celular y empece a buscar entre las listas de música

-que canciones quieres?

-de mago de oz, las canciones vienen por el orden que me gusta -me dijo emocionada

-ok -coloque la lista de reproducción y la música comenzó a sonar la primera canción era la de la "cantata del diablo" una de las canciones más largas que tenía en su celular, la canción duro 21 minutos más o menos, luego empezó la canción de "satania" del mismo grupo, esa es la canción que más le gusta cantar y el que estuviera toda enredada en vendas no impidió que la cantara

-oooooh satania esta tu pensamientos programados están, oooooh aprieta el botón! Navega en mi mundo !

-valla que te encanta esa canción... -dije con una sonrisa

-jajaja por supuesto que si!

-... Realmente me sorprendes... -dijo jeff con algo de seriedad en su voz

-jajajajaja! Porque? Porqué en vez de estarme quejando de dolor por mi piel estoy cantando? Sería muy aburrido estarse quejando siempre! Este mundo dura muy poco como para estarse la pasando quedándose

-no querrás decir la "vida" en vez de "mundo"? -pregunto Jeff algo desconcertado por la última frase de Sofía, la verdad a mi también me desconcertó un poco pero seguramente sólo se había equivocado, en el peor de los casos puede que el tan famoso día en que volvamos a como éramos antes sea hoy

-no... -contestó Sofía, eso era lo que me tenía que contestará que no... La canción volvió a cambiar esta vez por la "satanael" -saldré de aquí en una semana verdad?

-dicen que te quedarás posiblemente un mes pero ya sabes que siempre encuentro la forma de sacarte antes

-graciaaaas~ -dijo con entusiasmo

-bueno será mejor irnos te vendremos a visitar todos los días -le dije mientras tomaba sí celular y lo apagaba -me lo llevare porque estoy seguro de que de todos modos te lo quitaran aquí

-ok... Hasta mañana!

-hasta mañana... -Jeff y yo salimos de la habitación y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, una vez afuera le entregue el celular de Sofía y le dije -mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora yo la cuídate en el día ya que tengo escuela en las noches, tu ven en la noche a cuidarla, estoy seguro de que su madre hará lo posible por llevársela o en el peor de los casos los médicos creerán que es mejor ponerla en un psiquiátrico

-crei que habías dicho que a ella le gustan los psiquiátricos

-así es, será malo para los que estén ahí, no para ella -el se quedo callado un momento hasta que yo lo dije -como sea... Nos vemos luego, odios -eran las 2:00 pm de la tarde y mi casa quedaba lejos y la escuela aún más, las clases empezaban a las 4:00 pm y terminaban a las 11:00 pm con el tiempo que tenía apenas y llegaría comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Jeff se dirigía, sólo espero y mi prima no se haya equivocado en confiar en el...

~fin Marcos pov~

~Jeff pov~

Ya ha pasado una semana, hoy estoy acompañando a Marcos para recoger a Sofía, no la eh visto toda la semana, sólo había estado fuera del hospital cuidando la entrada para que su madre no entrara.  
Entramos al hospital y de ahí seguimos caminando por un pasillo hasta la habitación de Sofía, Marcos había logrado convencer al médico de que le quitará las vendas antes a Sofía, por esa razón, en el momento en que entramos, el doctor ya estaba ahí con Sofía, esto me resultaba familiar... Era cómo estar en un recuerdo o mejor dicho era vivir un deja bu.  
El doctor se acercó a Sofía con cuidado y dijo

-muy bien, te quitaremos las vendas si? Necesito que te quedes quieta

-ok... -dijo Sofía indiferente, cerró el único ojo que tenía descubierto para ver y al igual que nosotros ella espero a que le quitaran las vendas, cuando el doctor término de quitarle las vendas, todos quedamos impresionados por como se veía, su piel no era del todo blanca no se veía muy quemada y su cabello esta semi quemado, las raíces de su cabello aún eran castañas,

-es increíble... -dijo el doctor impresionado, después de que el doctor terminara su frace Sofía abrió de golpe los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía, aún uno de sus ojos seguía morado, pero con un pequeño brillo rojo, en toda una semana eso no desapareció, antes de que pudiera pregunta porque seguía así su ojo escuche un golpe seco que provenía de atrás de mi, gire mi cabeza y encontré a Marcos de rodillas en el suelo haciendo una reverencia a Sofía

-orochi... Cuanto tiempo sin verte... -dijo Sofía pero con una voz que no parecía ser la suya, se escuchaba sería pero sobretodo algo sádica

-dime quien eres, recuerda que yo no tengo más de 200 almas dentro de mi, es difícil saber con quien estoy ablando... -doscientas almas? De qué hablan?

-jeje cierto, aún así en este momento todos a excepción de mi aún siguen dormidos, no los eh despertado y tal ves sea mejor que sigan así por un tiempo, a demás creo que el ojo morado de "ella"debería darte una idea de quien soy... -el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y Marcos aún seguía en el suelo de rodillas, mire al doctor que al parecer estaba tan desconcertado como yo, después de un par de segundos más, Marcos dijo

-así que eres tu... Desde hace más de seis años que no te veo, me sorprende que tu hayas sido la que despertó y no Shina... Y lo que me sorprende aún más es que "ella" te haya dejado poseer el cuerpo primero

-shina ya lleva más de seis años muerta... Creí que habíamos aclarado eso y "ella" no objeto, digamos que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo

-tu dijiste que Shina volvería...

-nunca dije cuando... Con todos dormidos y sin presentar ninguna señal de no vida... Era imposible que ella volviera...

-cierto... Olvide ese detalle...

-me imagino que los otros cuatro no despertaron junto contigo...

-así es... Sólo estoy yo...

-muy bien... Será mejor dejarlo así... Que no despierten...

-muy bien... -el se levantó del suelo y se puso de piel, el silencio incómodo continuo hasta que Sofía me volteó a ver

-así que sigues aquí... Parece que te has encariñado con Sofía... -me dijo divertida

-quien eres tu?... -le dije enojado, ella ya no era Sofía, ahora solo había locura en sus ojos

-jeje... Me nombre es amatista... Tienes ante ti a la hija del mismísimo rey de los infiernos, El ángel caído Lucifer... Y la representación encarnada del Apocalipsis... La niña que conociste llamada Sofía nunca existió... Fue sólo una convinacción de pensamientos, ideas y sentimientos de mi y otras 29 almas más, que en este momento están dormidas dentro de mi -no podía creer lo que escuchaba, visto de esa forma, lo que me decía era una locura, y una muy grande, pero lo decía con tanta seguridad en su rostro y en sus ojos, que me hacia dudar, si en verdad lo que decía era un mentira o una invención suya... -yyyy... Ahora de que tu no eres el único que me ha escuchado... -dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para poder ver al doctor -me temo que este pobre humano tendrá que morir... -yo mire al doctor y se veía con un gran pavor en sus ojos, incluso se podía ver que se había quedado paralizado del miedo, con sólo ver la mirada desquiciada de Sofía o mejor dicho amatista... -orochi! -dijo con seriedad y firmeza, como si se tratara de alguien que le da una orden a su perro

-si... -respondió esté muy obediente, de un momento a otro, su expresión cambió de una cara sería a una llena de furia, pareciera que empezaba a salir vapor de su cuerpo, temblaba de la ira y la furia, me sorprendí mucho su cambio de expresión fue demasiado rápido, empezaba a tener mis dudas sobre sí en verdad eran humanos, y mis dudas se confirmaron en el momento en que marcos salto hacia el doctor y en el aire se convirtió en algo así como un lobo enorme

-WOOOW! -grite de impresión al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía, sin embargo tropecé con algo que me hizo caer, el lobo tomó la cabeza del doctor evitando así que gritara, lo zarandeo un par de veces para que su cabeza lograra despegarse, una vez que lo logro la lanzo lejos, gire mi cabeza para ver a amatista, y en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, ella vio que la estaba mirando con suma preocupación e impresión, no me impresionaba lo que eran me impresionaba ver que esos dos niños fueran más despiadados de lo que pude llegar a imaginar... Amatista comenzó a quitarse las canalizaciones con suero que tenía en el brazo, ella bajo de la cama y se acercó al lobo que se suponía era Marcos, el se levantó y relajó su postura, ella le acaricio la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento, ambos voltearon a mi y amatista me dijo

-esto es lo que somos en verdad, pero, sólo una parte, pues hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, lo lamento mi mucho por ti -tome mucho aire y agarre valor para contestarle

-je! lamentarlo por mi? No veo que tengas que lamentar, en verdad creíste que me había enamorado de ti?! No te creas especial por ser lo que supuestamente eres niña! -una lágrima resbalo por el ojo que aún tenía color café

-valla... Hiciste llorar a amatista... -porque habla de ella en tercera persona? -orochi... Hazte cargó de el... - Marcos o mejor dicho orochi volvió a su posición de ataque empezó a gruñir fuertemente contra mi, yo metí mi mano lentamente a la bolsa de mi chamarra y tome el cuchillo que tenía fuertemente esperando a que el viniera hacia mi para poder sacar mi cuchillo y clavárselo en el cuello y acabarlo rápidamente, pero antes de que el o yo atacáramos se escucho un grito más que fuerte, desesperado -YA BASTAAA! -orochi se detuvo y miro a amatista al igual que yo, ella tenía sus manos en su cabeza y estaba agachada se veía como temblaba y se podía escuchar con gran dificultad susurros -porque lo quieres matar infernal? Nosotras lo quieremos... PERO YO Y ELLA NO! Somos dos contra dos la que puede decidir es celestial!... No! No es cierto si lo tocas te juro que te matare! Celestial nunca a opinado nada ella no cuenta!... Si ella decide dejarlo vivir entonces ganaran y no le aremos nada!... No es justo ella nunca dice nada! -me quede sea insertado, orochi se hacerlo a ella Poco a poco para tratar de ver que tenían pero no le prestaba atención, o hice lo mismo aún sabiendo que no era buena idea, cuando estuve bastante cerca de ella le toque el hombro pero antes de poderle decir algo amatista volteó la cabeza hacia mi y dijo -porque nos odias odias? -acto seguido calló desmañada al suelo...

* * *

**hasta aquí espero que les aya gustado dejen comentario**


End file.
